TARDIS File: Rachel Chase
by Sheerstupidrambler
Summary: A story I wrote for my friend for Christmas. She really liked it so I just decided to post it. It's not the best thing but its fun to read for the sake of reading!It has the Tenth and Eleventh Doctor.It has Jace, Izzy, Alec and Rachel who is my friend :D


Rachel Chase stood in the greatest machine ever. With the greatest group of people. The Doctor, Jake, Alec, and Izzy who would never leave her. But she was lost. She loved the Doctor and Jace. Isabelle was mad at her too for kissing the Doctor but what else could she have done? And she was completely and utterly lost.

_**Hold on. Let me go back about a year. To the year 2010 C.E., according to the Doctor. Thanks for that, oh he says hello. Let me introduce myself. My name is TARDIS and I know you all to well. Now watch, because you seem to forget sometimes, no offence.**_

Rachel sat in the middle of a mundane shoe store, admiring some rather tall boots. Another girl, with a long braid and a revealing outfit, joined her. The two stood there, unknowing of each other, staring at the boots. The girl quickly picked them up and slid them on. Rachel stood awkwardly, unsure of what to make of the situation she was now in. She wanted the shoes but felt very odd about the entire situation.

"Erm…Can I see those boots?"

"NO they are mine!-wait you can see me?" she asked with a severe tone

"Of course I can."

"Then….you better come with me."

"No."

"Do we really have to go about it like this?"

"Like what?" Then it all went dark, as Rachel collapsed. Izzy pulled out her phone and shouted.

"Alec! Can you pick me up? I have something for mom and dad."

"Again? Another Downworlder?" A annoyed tone with a masculine voice attached to it, replied from the other end of the line.

Isabelle had Alec carry Rachel off to the Institute and they left her in a empty room.

Rachel opened her eyes and scanned the room and had an odd sensation that she was in a church. Well it seemed very church like, with all the statues and what not. She stood up shakily, and almost tumbled over. When she regained her usual balance, which in all honesty is never that great anyways, she noted the incredibly large mirror on the wall. Rachel slowly made her way to it and gasped in horror of what she saw. A huge blue, black, and green bruise on her right temple. She touched it and winced at the pain. She quickly pulled her hair out of a ponytail and styled it to cover the bruise. Then she remembered the girl from the shoe store. What was that girl going to do with her? Before she could panic, a teenage boy stepped into the room. He laughed at her terrified face.

"So you're the girl Izzy brought? The Lightwoods won't be too happy about that. By the way I'm Jace." He said getting closer to her.

"So?"

"Don't you have a name or do I have to make one up?"

"Actually, I want to leave. Now."

"I don't think I can help with that. Iz would murder me and then bring me back to life to murder me again!"

"Then I'll find my way out."

"I don't think you'll be able to. But if you want I could show you around."

"What would be the point to that?"

"Does there need to be a point? Come on! I swear I'll beg! I'll annoy you until you say yes!"

"Are you mental?"

"Only sometimes." His eyes sparkled and smirked at the same time. Rachel stood transfixed by him. She slowly nodded and he beamed.

_**(Side note, you tend to do this a lot. I don't think I'll ever know why.)**_

For the entire afternoon he showed her around, making jokes and wisecracks. Finally he stopped in the middle of the library. He leaned lazily on a bookshelf and frowned.

"So now you have to tell me your name." His eyes pleaded behind the misty haze of mischief.

"It's Rachel Chase."

"HA! I knew it! Your related to Robert Chase! I KNEW IT!"

"How do you know about my brother?"

"Don't you know? Ohh…you don't do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Um, well….humph…wait here!" He ran out of the room so quickly, Rachel didn't even see him move until he just wasn't there anymore. She waited and grew bored of waiting. To her surprise, she remembered she was in an enormous library. She pulled out a dusty book from the shelf closest to her. She opened the cover to see a heart with two names in it.

"Jem + Tessa" she breathed and frowned at an enormous red "x" now forming on top of it.

Then with a loud clang, the door swung open. Rachel was so startled she dropped the book. Jace smiled amusingly at her, an older women stood behind him. The two stared at each other. The older women smiled, as Rachel then realized she wasn't that old, and pushed past Jace and made her way to Rachel.

"Rachel Chase. Welcome to the Institute."

"What?"

_**Chapter two (Well if there is a chapter. Maybe. I'm the TARDIS I get to do what I want.)**_

"I'm Izzy. Yes we met. Yes I knocked you out. No I'm not that sorry about it. So your Roberts sister?"

"What is so special about my brother? I love him and all but really? He's just like anyone else."

"No. He really isn't. I'm Alec by the way."

"Someone want to explain?"

"Mom will later, Iz. We just have to show her, her room."

"I'm actually going out! Take care of her!" Izzy ran out of the room and Rachel frowned.

"She knocked me out! Why the hell did she do that for?"

"You wouldn't listen."

"Who are Jem and Tessa?"

"Pardon?"

"Jem and Tessa. Who are they?"

"I don't know. Why? Someone Robert mentioned?"

"No."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Never mind. Where is my room?"

"Follow me." Alec said trying to be nice.

_**But honestly Rachel, you irritate people sometimes.**_

They walked silently among the halls and into a room that was very bleak. A wooden bed, a dresser, and a lamp. That was it.

"Sorry its so bear. Last person who used it was your brother. But that was years ago."

"Thanks. Um, do have any extra clothes?"

"No. I'll send Izzy to get some later."

"So when will she be getting back?"

"No clue."

"So are all three of you related?"

"Izzy and I are but Jace isn't."

"Do his parents live here too?"

"No." Alec said very blatantly. Rachel stood awkwardly by the wardrobe.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. I'm going to go."

"Um….. Alec, was it?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a kick me sign on your back." She quickly pulled it off his back. And smiled a small smile of amusement.

"I'll kill him!"

"Wait, who?"

"Wayland."

"WHY?"

"Because….Because ok?" He said in a flustered tone. Alec then ran out of the room in a rage.

"Rage over a sign on your back?" Rachel mumbled and looked around the small room. She opened the wardrobe to look inside and noticed a black box at the bottom of it. She pulled it out and wiped the dust off of it, carefully. Imprinted on the top was three circles connected. Two were placed together like on a Venn Diagram but there was a third on top of those two. She stared at it as the rings began to practically float on the box, like lilies on the water. They slowly began to spin. They glowed and she glanced away for one second. When she looked back the circles were back to being engraved in the box. At the front of it there was a lock and of course it was locked.

_**Now I don't know why you even were given this item but you have a key that can open 99% of locks on earth and other universes. Believe me the Doctor doesn't even know you have it. I keep telling him otherwise so you are welcome.**_

She pulled out the key and placed it into the lock. As Rachel was about to turn the key, the sound of someone running startled her. She took the key out of the lock and threw the box into the wardrobe. She pushed the key back ingot her pocket.

"Alec! It was just a joke! CALM DOWN!" Jace yelled contently as he ran into her room and shut the door. The sound of glass shattering against the door made Jace laugh.

"Um, hi?" Rachel said with a confused and somewhat terrified tone.

"HEY! Your room is…empty."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Oh come on! Relax! Want me to get you some sheets at least?" He asked rather sweetly.

"Yeah…"

"On it!" he ran to the door. He opened it and then slammed it back shut. Someone, probably Alec, slammed into the door.

"Ok. Plan B." He sat on the floor across from her. She sat down as well.

"What's plan B?"

"Um… staying in here until he leaves."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Why was I taken here?" She asked pleadingly and depressingly.

"I wish I could tell you but I just can't. Sorry."

"It's fine." He scooted closer to her.

"What's wrong? It will be ok. I swear on….something."

"It's just I don't understand why my brother is so important. And I'll probably never see him again and…" her voice broke off as she stared into a distance. She jumped out of her skin when she noticed Jace was sitting right next to her.

"What makes you happy? You know….besides Robert?"

"OH TANGLED! AND MY FLYNN AND REPUNZEL BARBIES!"

"What?"

"Disney!"

"I LOVE DISNEY!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"That was a bit surprising!" she laughed.

"Why?" She smiled and shrugged.

"Do you think we can get those sheets now?"

"Oh yeah!" He stood up and held out his arm to help her up. His blonde hair slightly covered his golden eyes.

**_Ohhh p.s. SPOILER ALERT! This is the very moment you fell in love with him. But you were oblivious…..as always. Well lucky you! Now I'll continue._**

Rachel stood up and followed him out of the room. He lead her through a hallway that lead to a closet. Piles of fabric was stacked up inside. Jace reached up to get a pillow and part of his shirt raised. Rachel couldn't help but looking and she laughed.

"You have a tattoo?"

"Ahhh…you could say that." he chuckled.

"What does that even mean?"

"Its nothing. Here you go." He said pulling down a pillow with some sheets and a blanket. He closed the door with the back of his leg. Rachel figured she must of looked a little pathetic **_(Which you did sadly.)_** because Jace wrapped his arms around her. She stood there stunned for a moment then hugged him back.

_**Rachel, I don't know what it is about you and physical contact but your just so awkward about it. I remember this one time….wait! Spoilers. You just have to wait!**_

After a minute, Jace slowly stepped back. A different look was in his eye. He smiled at her and tossed the pillow in her direction. Which she did not catch.

"I think you better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. And remember this. You are never ever alone." he chuckled slightly. Rachel decided not to try to figure out what he meant by that.

"Can you show me where my room is? I don't exactly remember where it is."

"Of course." She followed him silently. She suddenly felt exhausted and thanked him when they got to her door.

With the door closed behind her, she sighed heavily. Tiredly, she tossed the stuff onto her bed. Jace seemed like the only person in that entire place who liked her. Due to exhaustion she fell onto her bed and slept soundly for the entire night.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Rachel? Wake up!" Maryse said as she tapped Rachel's arm. Rachel flinched and her eyes sprang open.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go to the library in two hours. Isabelle will be in soon with some clothes."

"Ok…..wait. Don't I have to got to school? I'm only sixteen."

"No school. Now get up." And with that she turned around and left the room. Rachel stood up with confusion. Izzy busted into her room and grunted as she set down the clothes. Rachel couldn't tell if she was angry or just didn't care. Then Izzy left quickly and silently. The clothes tumbled off the bed and onto the floor, Rachel sighed.

Fortunately, underneath the pile were the boots that she saw the other day. Rachel squealed with delight. She threw on a black tank top with black jeans. She picked up the clothes and opened the wardrobe to put them in. She dropped the clothes because she saw the most perfect leather jacket. Rachel began to inspect it, she noted that her brothers name was inscribed on the tag. She bundled the clothes at the bottom of the wardrobe. And the black box was covered completely. She slowly pulled the jacket off the hanger and put it on. Smiling, she ran out of the room. Then it dawned on her that she didn't even remember where anything was in the Institute.

_**Oh my. How many times did this happen? About 121.….in the first two months. But I'll probably never mention it because it will get monotonous and I don't care for monotony**_.

Rachel finally reached the library, with the very little help Isabelle had given her. Inside stood Maryse and a man looking very serious.

"Hello Rachel. This is my husband Robert. And we have something very important to tell you."

"You're a Shadowhunter." Robert said blankly.

""Robert! I told you I was going to ease into that!"

"A what? What am I?"

"A Shadowhunter. They are the descendants of angels, protectors of man."

"Also known as Nephilim. They came from the angel Raziel. You hunt demons and keep peace in the mundane world." Robert said matter-of-factly.

"Mundane?"

"Human."

"Am I the only one?"

"No. Maryse and myself along with Isabelle, Alec, and Jace."

"And remember this. You are never ever alone." she heard Jace say in the back of her mind.

_**Exactly one week later.**_

"Jace? Where is that one book about Shadowhunter's again?"

"In your room Rachel."

"Nu uh! Go look!"

"Izzy!"

"What?" Izzy, who had become slightly less cold to Rachel, asked.

"What's a downworlder again?"

"REALLY? ASK ALEC! I'M GOING OUT!"

"Really Izzy?"

"Yes Jace! Now Alec! HELP THEM!"

"I'm busy!"

"How? Masturbating? EWWWWW!"

"IZZY! IM BUSY IN THE WEAPON ROOM!"

"EW!"

"SHUT UP IZZY!"

"Jace?"

"What Rachel?"

"I found my book."

"Where was it?"

"My room."

Jace walked into Rachel's room. He chuckled while leaning on the door frame. Rachel smiled as she set the book on her dresser. This was a simple moment and it was incredible for the both of them.

"So who is Magnus?" Rachel asked Alec and Jace in the kitchen. Alec gagged on his green Jello at the mention of the name. Jace glanced at Alec before explaining.

"Magnus is this freaky wizard. He's pretty cool. And Alec likes him."

"No I DON'T!"

"Oh really? Who did you spend last summer with."

"Magnus…." Alec mumbled. Rachel smiled.

"Well, he sounds nice. I may have met him though."

"How?"

"My brother used to invite really weird people over when I was younger. I think he knew I was sick of it so for about a year when I was thirteen he sent me to boarding school."

"That must suck." Jace said. He then quietly walked out of the kitchen. Rachel sat down next to Alec.

"Green Jell-O?" Alec offered.

"No thanks. I don't really like green Jell-O."

"I don't hate you, ya know."

"What?"

"I don't hate you. I'm just not that great with new people."

"Ohh ok. Thanks! So do you really like Magnus?"

"Yes."

"That's great!"

"And you like Jace." Alec said in a depressing manner.

"Not really. He's awesome but I've never given him that much thought."

"Interesting." They sat in a interesting silence. Then Rachel asked.

"Do your parents know?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell them one day?"

"Yes. And let us pray that day is far away."

Izzy ran up to Rachel and smiled excitedly.

"Rachel! I'm taking you shopping!"

"Ohhh awesome."

"Lets go!" she said and dragged Rachel out of the Institute. They went to a mundane mall. And spent hours in there.

"Sooo Rachel. I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Are you aware of Jace flirting with you?"

"Wait what?"

"He's been flirting with you, sweetie."

"No he hasn't!"

"Yes. He has."

"No!"

"I've seen Jace flirt with girls and he is flirting with you."

"Seriously?"

"Trust me. He wants you. And if you break his heart, I'll kill you."

_**Oddly enough, you didn't believe her for a while. Like it was if you didn't want to believe her. But that's anybodies guess now.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**So stuff like that went on for the next two to three months until you actually began to train. So if you don't mind I'm going to skip there. For times sake. If I have missed anything important I will inform you. This is during your sixth month of training.**_

Her pulse boiled and began to thump rapidly and her blades gleamed in the sun light. Jace flipped over a bench and grinned wickedly. She kicked his shin making him unbalanced for a moment but he managed to throw his blade at her. She ducked and quickly grabbed for it. She heard Izzy's whip snap and the blade was no longer in front of her. She turned and flipped backwards and Jace, Izzy, and herself were in a circle.

"Wait. Where is Alec?"

"Right here!" He said flipping and almost kicking her in the back. She rolled and jumped up quickly.

"How long have we been doing this?" Rachel huffed

"Four hours!" Izzy yelled as she dodged Jace's leg that almost hit her head.

"Tired Rachel?" Jace asked with a bit of concern.

"YES!" She yelled but managing to disarm Alec of one of his blades.

"Ok. That's good enough for today." They all simultaneously stopped fighting.

"Alec come with me. I have to ask a certain wizard a few questions about a purse he gave me the other day." Izzy smiled to her brother.

"Oh yeah! Coming!" he said with a bewildering excitement. They left extremely fast. Rachel sat down on the grass. Jace joined her.

"So you want to go home?" He asked picking at the grass.

"In a few. I never came to this park when I was younger. Robert never let me."

"Oh. It's not that hard to understand. Demons hang out everywhere. He was just protecting you."

"I suppose."

"Hell you wouldn't need it now. Six months of training is severely helpful! C'mon lets go home."

"Whatever you saw Wayland." She smiled and they both got up and walked quietly back to the Institute.

A few hours later…..

"Rachel?"

"Wayland?"

"I have a really important question."

"Shoot."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, Jace."

"Not like me but LIKE me?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Damn it. Will you go out with me?"

"Jace?"

"No?"

"No…it's forever a yes." She smiled contently.

"So you'll go out with me?"

"YES!" Jace looked at her slightly confused.

"You seem different."

"I know. I've been sleeping well…it's weird."

"So tonight?"

"Tonight." He walked up and kissed her forehead.

"I'm crap at this." he laughed then he disappeared from the room. Rachel then realized what she just agreed to and jumped up and down like a child. And then she rushed to her wardrobe and began to search for an outfit.

* * *

><p>A few hours later at 6 p.m. Rachel walked into the living room area to see Jace in his basic shadowhunter gear. His charming smile glowed as she came into the room. He glanced away shyly for a second making Rachel turn pink. He got closer to her.<p>

"Shall we?" he asked. Regaining his kooky grin he pulled her out of the Institute.

"So where are we going?"

"One of your favorite places ever!" He said and Rachel wasn't quite sure of where exactly he was dragging her but she didn't really mind. They walked for several minutes until they were on the steps of the New York Public Library. The largest library in all of New York. She dropped her jaw and did the weirdest dance ever.

_**Seriously! It was a mixture of flailing arms and stomping of feet and turning around. The Doctor has witnessed this but you never seem to stop this. He has asked you. It is the funniest thing I've ever seen, and I know the Doctor!**_

Jace laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. He then guided her into the library. She looked around and found the fiction section. Jace followed her quietly as she explained books that she loved. He acted most interested for a long time until he began to joke around. He would hide and scare her or poke one shoulder and run to the other side of her. She would spin about and realize what he had done. She would make her mix of laughing and angry face and he would give her a book. Distracting her greatly.

"Ok. Want to go anywhere else?" She asked.

"Middle of Central Park? Club? Where ever?"

"Oh I meant in the library but whatever! Umm, park would work."

"IDEA! FOLLOW ME!"

"Shush! We are in a library."

"SO?"

"Shut up Jace!" She hissed and he laughed. She couldn't resist smiling. She turned to put the book on the shelf and noticed a blue box in the window. She felt drawn to it and was driven out of her reverie by Jace whispering into her ear.

"Coming?" she blushed from the heat in his breath on her ear.

"Ohh yeah. Of course." she offered him a smile and followed him out.

They sat at a picnic table which was bear until Jace pulled out a picnic basket from under a tree. An enormous red table cloth and a candle. Jace showed her that he had bought pasta without her knowledge. Pasta with cheese and butter sauce was then served onto a plate. He had normal spaghetti which he loved to pieces, and she grinned.

"Thanks." she said a bit numbly. This boy was perfection, and she couldn't believe he like her!

Technically, sweetie, he loved you since he met you with a massive bruise on your head. You see when Robert used to be over there a lot, he would go on stories about his amazing sister. Jace, I believe and I honestly know pretty much everything, loved you since he heard your name. Robert was kind of the start of that. You should probably go thank him. J.

"Well, you are very welcome." he said slyly, lighting the candle. She felt entranced by his charm, gorgeous looks, and amazing qualities. She stared at him, and he stared on back. She began to blush and he chuckled. She quickly ate her meal in embarrassment. As soon as he finished as well, a melody coursed through the air. Rachel glanced around and Jace stood up. She gave him a funny look.

"There's a concert for a few other people that I have arranged. May I have this dance?"

"I can't dance!"

"I'll help!" She couldn't refuse to be that close to him. She stood in front of him and he pulled her close. There was barely any air in between them and she put her arms around his neck. He began a simple sway and stared into her eyes. He put his forehead on hers and she giggled.

"Did you just giggle, Rach?"

"Shut up." she turned red and he smiled. He spun her around and she didn't fall. He put his hand on her waist and she shivered.

"Rachel." he said softly into her hair. He moved his hand to the side of her face and he smiled. She sighed and he leaned in closely. He ever so gently brushed her lips and the fiercely kissed her again. She felt the rush of the days of just wishing Jace would want her coming true. He pulled back but she pulled him closer again. The stood there kissing one another for about a minute more. As Jace pulled back he held her hand and smiled.

"We should get back. It's late. Maryse will kill me for keeping you out too late."

"Ugh…..fine." She sighed.

"You ok?"

"I just don't want to leave and let this moment crumble into a billon pieces. Or just have everything change when we get back."

"It won't! You can trust me!"

"I know." she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I really like you Rach."

"Ditto."

"What?"

"It means I like you too." she laughed as they headed back to the Institute.

_**Awwwwww, do you know how many times you went back to just see this date over and over again? So many. But you always cry….but I don't know why. You still have Jace.**_

Jace smiled and guided her back to the Institute and he looked at her outside, with adoring eyes. Rachel smiled and opened the door.

"You want to go in already?"

"I thought that's why we came back. But if you want to stay out her, I don't mind." Jace smiled and laced his fingers with hers. He pulled her hand up and kissed it, softly. He smiled and kissed her with a fiery passion. His hands grasped her waist and Rachel gave a surprised noise and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. She tussled his blonde hair with her fingers. Jace laughed but it was muffled because his lips hadn't moved from Rachel's. She slid back and smiled.

"I should go to bed. Or something. I'll see you in the morning." she pecked him and ran inside from sheer giddiness. Jace laughed but followed her inside, with out her knowledge. He shut the door and notice Rachel wasn't in sight.

"Jonathon Wayland! Where have you been?" Maryse screeched. Jace's face fell.

"Sorry. I was outside with Rachel."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry that was actually my fault mom. I asked them to get a few things for me. I didn't want to." Alec said stepping out of darkness. Rachel, who was hiding, gaped at his ability to hide so well.

"Alec?" Maryse asked with great concern.

"Yes. My fault."

"Ohh. Well, I'm….sorry Jace." Maryse said before leaving the room. Alec sighed.

"Rachel, we can all see you." Rachel moved out of her hiding spot and gave a tiny smile. Alec did not smile back.

"Thanks."

"You now owe me so much green Jell-O." he said with a straight face. Then a smile cracked through. Rachel then turned and ran into her room and laid flat on her bed. She curled up and then felt someone else lying with her. She glanced over her shoulder and Jace smiled.

"Dude. Your not getting into my pants on our first date!"

"WHAT! I DIDN'T MEAN…I JUST…AH!" He buried his head into her pillow.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"NO!"

"Awww. If you want…..you can sleep here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Aww thanks." he kissed her cheek and fell asleep almost immediately. Rachel looked at him. Her world was perfect. At that exact moment where she knew something bad had to happen soon.

_**Very intuitive of you might I add. But you seemed to hate perfection….SUSPENCE IS KILLING YOU ISN'T IT RACHEL! IS IT? IS IT? YEAH? Ok I'll continue!**_

Rachel fell asleep and dreamt of wizards and witches who sang and danced. She also dreamt Jace was there but that was odd. But not odd enough as the random Blue box that kept showing up everywhere. A loud roaring noise began to grow in her ears until Jace woke her up.

"Morning Rachel." he said directly into her ear. She turned about and kissed him on the lips.

"Moooorning!"

"Now get ready! TRAINING!" He said jumping up and running his hand through his bed head hair. Rachel nodded as he left the room. She sighed deeply and then wondered why she kept dreaming of a blue box. Then she started her day.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Izzy! Keep up!" Rachel shouted to a distracted Izzy.

"Me? You either are staring at Jace or glancing around for some random Blue box you keep going on and on about."

"I saw it the other day! And shut up."

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Blue box. Where did you see it?"

"By the Library."

"Lets go! Alec! Jace! Come on!" The followed Izzy until they got to the Library. Rachel ran to the side and pointed it out.

"See?" Then someone ran into her. A blur of a person. Then someone else ran into her, this one wasn't as fast so she noticed it was a girl.

"Excuse me!" Izzy shouted. The first one whirled around and left his mouth in the 'o' position until he smiled.

"I'm sorry! Didn't see you there!"

"I can tell. And you dropped something!" she said picking up a pen like device.

"Ah! I need that."

"Tell me who you are! And who she is."

"Im the Doctor and this is Stephanie. She travels with me."

"In a blue box?"

"…..yes. Don't ask. Give me my sonic!"

"Sonic?"

"Do I have to explain everything?"

"Yes."

"Humph…..erm…. Fine. I'm a Time Lord I travel through time and space. And she travels with me and I help people."

"So are you a certified Doctor?" Alec asked harshly.

"Shmertified…no. I'm a Time Lord. And I have to go! But if we ever meet again! I'll take you on a trip if you just give me the Sonic Screwdriver!" Rachel grabbed it out of Izzy's hand and handed it to him.

"You swear?" she asked with determination. The Doctor nodded and waved them off.

"Doctor! Come on!" Stephanie shouted from a distance.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor said and ran off. Jace stood there looking more confused than ever. Rachel took his hand and kissed it. Alec gave a blank stare and Izzy smiled.

"He was gorgeous! Can I lick him?" Izzy asked licking her lips.

"Izzy. Stop. That's just freaky." Alec said stiffening his posture.

"Exactly. Freaky equals good." Izzy laughed and Alec ran off from the fact he was slightly grossed out. Jace frowned.

"I wouldn't say gorgeous. I'm gorgeous…..he's ok." Rachel smiled and kissed him.

"Oh Angel get a room." Izzy said following Alec, who was already three blocks away.

"That was weird. But why did you make him swear to travel with us?"

"I don't know. I just felt drawn to the box. Travel seems cool."

"Not really. But that's just me. Come on. You have to train." Jace said with no emotion. Rachel sighed and pulled Jace out of the ally.

Rachel had somehow figured how to get Jace and Alec to help clean her room. Alec was instructed to clean the wardrobe while Jace and Rachel were cleaning the floor. They had been steadily cleaning for about three hour until Alec held something out to Rachel.

"What in the box Rachel?"

"Porn….." Jace sneered. Rachel smacked his head and replied.

"I dunno. It's been there for a while."

"Well want to open it?"

"YES!" Jace exclaimed and grabbed the box.

"I'll use my key. It opens anything…I think."

"YOU HAVE A MAGICAL KEY RACHEL?"

"….Yes."

"USE IT!" Alec said quickly. They were about to open it when Maryse came into the room with Rachel's laundry. Her plain, simple face swirled into a rage.

"Where did you get that?" She shouted.

"Wardrobe?" Rachel said in a shaky voice. Maryse tended to scare her ever since she saw her fight six demons at once. Jace placed his hand on her back.

"Robert Chase had no right to leave that here. Give it to me. Right now."

"But why? What's so bad about something Robert had?" Alec asked stiffly.

"Robert Chase is not as heroic as I've stated before. Please give it to me."

"What's in it?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing you need to know about."

"He is MY brother. Tell me."

"No. Rachel. Give me the box."

"WHY?"

"GIVE IT TO ME RACHEL OR SO HELP ME-"

"FINE!" she threw the box at the wall and stormed out of the room. Maryse called after her but Jace grabbed hold of her.

"What was that?" He asked pushing her bangs back.

"Nothing…" She said as a tear slid down her cheek. Jace kissed the tear.

"Don't let your tears fall. Let my love dry them all." His lips met hers and she felt lost in the bliss of him. Her tears soaked his hair.

_**Don't you dare cry. If you do I'll stop. Your good? Awesome. Now…..you and Maryse weren't the greatest pair. But you continued to live in the Institute and dated Jace.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Do you think that hot guy will show up again?" Izzy asked excitedly as they all began to the park to train.

"I doubt it. He travels! He's busy!" Rachel smiled.

"Really Rachel?"

"Why are you being cynical….I thought that was my thing."

"Rachel, just drop it ok?"

"Don't worry. I swear I won't run off with him without you!"

"Oh angel! Look! It's that box again!" Alec flinched when Izzy exclaimed this.

"Where?" Jace asked. Attempting to be supportive to Rachel. She smiled at him for that.

"There!"

There stood a blue box. Shining in it's own amazing glory. And as if on queue The Doctor stepped out of it with the same companion. Stephanie noticed them and pointed to them. The Doctor smiled a cheeky smile and walked over.

"Hello again!"

"Hi. Running off any where soon?" Izzy said in a seductive tone.

"Really Izzy?" Alec sighed.

"No not really. So what's your name?"

"Isabelle Lightwood. Izzy for short."

"Rachel Chase."

"Jace Wayland."

"Alec Lightwood."

"I'm the Doctor…and this is Stephanie my companion. I've said this before I haven't I? Oh well! May I ask who you guys are? Odd tattoos and what not…"

"Shadowhunter." Rachel blurted and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"A what?"

"Nephilim…"

"Ohhh 'Sons of angles' and the like. Thought you lot were extinct. Not the first time I was wrong. Sooooo that traveling promise….I'm gonna have to delay that a bit." He said scratching his neck and looking about.

"Why?" Rachel asked

"I have a couple of errands I have to run. And she needs to get married."

"Married?"

"Yeah… I kinda ran off for a bit but no one will know. I'll be back by morning. His wedding present for me saving his bloody life." Stephanie said and smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't say saved. Well, maybe I would. Oh how should I know! Shall I show you the TARDIS!"

"Haven't we already seen it?"

"Not exactly." Stephanie laughed.

"ALLONS-Y! Come along Nephilim!" He said running to the TARDIS.

"He's insane." Jace noted.

"And brilliant." Rachel added

"And sexy." Izzy sighed and followed.

"Izzy!" Both Jace and Alec yelled and followed with Rachel to the TARDIS.

They walked inside the blue box with low expectations. Jace was the first to react.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE! BIGGER ON THE INSIDE, EH? ECHO!" He shouted and Rachel laughed. Alec ran to the controls.

"What do all these do?"

"Not sure!" The Doctor said enthusiastically. And Alec frowned.

"But if you drive this thing how do you know what your doing or where your going?"

"The TARDIS knows where she should take us."

"Never trust a women with directions." Jace said.

"What?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Nothing Iz."

"So Isabelle Lightwood….How old might you be?"

"Just turned eighteen a few weeks ago."

"And why do you wonder how old my sister is?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Doctor."

"I met that cat. Cute little thing."

"What?" Izzy, Alec, and Jace asked. Rachel was wondering about the room. Stephanie smiled and threw on her jacket.

"Don't ask. Just nod and he'll think you understand completely."

Then they all nodded.

"So, Doctor? What's that Sonic Screwdriver for?"

"A lot of things."

"Really?" Izzy said, with a perverted tone. The Doctors ears turned pink.

"Oh! NO no no no! It wasn't supposed to come out like-"

"Whatever you say Doctor." Izzy said lightly touching his shoulder.

"Well…..that your…tour. I'll travel with you I swear. But give me a little time." He said clearing his throat and pulling at his collar. Izzy smiled.

"I believe you." Rachel said.

"Why travel? Are you all bored with being a Shadowhunter?" Jace asked, now seeming to be bored with the TARDIS and focused on keeping his girlfriend with him. And not with some odd Doctor. Alec dragged Izzy out of the TARDIS, Jace did the same thing with Rachel.

"THAT IS AMAZING! I CAN'T WAIT TO TRAVEL!"

"It seems so…pointless."

"You said on the very first day we met that things didn't need a point."

"But this is different!"

"Not a bit."

"Fine. You want to travel? Go ahead. But I won't be joining you." Jace stormed off.

"JACE! Wait a minute…ugh whatever! BE THAT WAY!" She shouted to him, who was now in the middle of the trees. She stopped her foot and stormed off in a separate direction. Izzy chased after Jace and sent Alec after Rachel, who wasn't too far from the blue box.

"Rachel?" Alec asked

"What?"

"It's Jace. He feels threatened that's all. You have to forgive him."

"I don't have to. He needs to apologize for freaking out."

"Well you didn't seem to pay much attention to him when the Doctor was around."

"I wasn't even paying attention to the Doctor…..the TARDIS was faaaaar more interesting. But he shouldn't of snapped at me. Or said that my ideas were dumb."

"Wait….when did he say that?"

"Well I said time travel was awesome he said it was dumb."

"Rachel. Stop being stupid. He was jealous of the Doctor. Get over it and say sorry."

"But Alec…..it's not fair! It's not my fault! I didn't do-"

"Shut up and go apologize."

"Maybe."

"Rach….."

"FINE." she sighed exasperatedly. Alec helped her up and lead her to Jace who was plucking at the grass. He looked up with puppy dog eyes. He looked back down and sighed. Rachel adjusted her hair and sat down.

"Jace."

"Rachel."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too. I was…..jealous. Well Izzy told me I was acting jealous. I just thought you liked the Doctor."

"No. That's Izzy. She is obsessed." Rachel chuckled.

"So were good?"

"Wonderful." Jace kissed her and was soon on top of her. She smiled as he kissed her neck. They both were sighing and breathing heavily when Jace notice Alec and Izzy standing right in front of them, staring in horror.

"Oh I'm going to throw up." Alec said

"Ewww." Izzy said.

"Shut up." Jace threw back

"Get a room. Not a park!" Izzy laughed. They all sat down and just sat about for a while, happy that the tension of anger had left their group.

_**Chapter 7**_

"How many weeks has it been?"

"Six, Izzy. The Doctor is busy. We all know this…I think." Rachel laughed, painting a picture of Jace and Alec fighting one another. And it was severely hard to get them to pose for her.

"I just want him to show up again! With all his excitement and yumminess!" Izzy said flopping onto the couch.

"I know I know. He'll show up."

"Oh and Rachel one tiny favor I have to ask of you."

"What?"

"Stop sleeping with Jace. You two are really loud." Rachel turned beat red and dropped her paint.

"Shut up. Back to training tomorrow right?"

"Yes, sweetie. Oh and Alec says you need to make him Jell-O."

"Urgh…again? That boy eats Jell-O like no one else!"

"I know. Mom used to have to make enormous pots of it and left it in the fridge for a while. She stopped and he was sad. Now it's your job." "How do you think the Doctor knew about us? The Nephilim, I mean."

"He's brilliant and I suppose he is all knowing or something like that."

"I suppose. You think he ever encountered our kind before?"

"Probably. He does seem to get around."

"Yeah. Hey wanna go look around the park for the TARDIS?"

"Yes!" The two girls ran out of the room and into Central Park only to see Jace and Alec looking about the trees.

"Looking for him to?" Rachel called out to them.

"No! Alec threw my blades and now I have to find them!" Jace shouted angrily at Alec.

"Not like you haven't done this to me, Jace. Except I don't complain!" Alec said swinging from a tree to another, like a monkey.

"We're looking for the Doctor!"

"Oh that blue box? It's over there! It's been there for a few days." Alec said

"WHAT? ALEC! JACE! GET DOWN HERE! WE ARE GOING TO THE TARDIS!" Izzy shouted. Jace came down and grabbed Rachel's hand and Alec followed them to the TARDIS.

"Should we knock?" Rachel asked when they reached the box and she looked around. Before anyone could do anything, Jace banged on the door. The door swung open and there stood the Doctor.

"Ah! I've been waiting for you four! Time to travel!" He said slapping his hands together and rubbed them against one another.

"Ok!" Rachel said leading the group back into the TARDIS.

_**Yeah….. You traveled for a while to no where special! But your second trip is far more important. I'll start there in….3.…..2.…..1.….**_

"Alrighty then! Now we all know not to push a sleeping Necrocon into a black hole, Wayland!" The Doctor said laughing and pushing random buttons on the panel.

"Well, it seemed much more logical at the time. But I only suggested it, you did it Doctor."

"Humph, alrighty! Allons-y!"

"Where are we going this time?" Rachel asked, loudly, due to the violent shaking of the TARDIS.

"London! 1990!"

"Why there exactly?" Alec asked.

"No idea!"

"Ok!" Izzy said. The entire TARDIS shook and everyone fell. Jace and Rachel were laughing and Izzy was fixing her hair. Alec got up quickly and quietly.

"To the outside world! Lets go!" He ran out and froze. Everyone else got out and looked about. They were at a Train Station.

"Annnd were in a Train station." Jace said doing a terrible British accent. Rachel smacked his arm.

"Lets look around." The Doctor said and began to walk around. Izzy took his arm and walked along side him. Jace and Rachel and Alec followed behind. Rachel froze a few minutes later.

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"Come here." The Doctor swung about and walked closer to Rachel.

"What?" He leaned in and asked. His shaggy hair going in multiple directions.

"Is that…um….J.K Rowling sitting there reading a paper?"

"….Yes. Yes it is. And if I'm not mistaken it must be the day she got her idea for her books. Her train will be delayed soon. I wonder why…" He said looking at the paper she was reading.

"Your more worried about a train delay when we have J.K. Freaking Rowling in the same room.!" she hissed.

"Hmmmmm. I guess. You can stay for a chat with her if you like." Rachel nodded eagerly and headed towards the bench.

"Now, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec! Follow me!" The three headed off into the train tunnel. The four of them walked into the darkness.

"Um, isn't this a bad idea?"

"No. Not a bad idea. Well, not that bad of an idea. Well, why don't we just make sure there are not trains coming, eh?" He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned.

"Well?"

"Nothing. This one will be empty for about four hours. Follow me." The raced into the dark and then Izzy shrieked.

"THERE IS SOMETHING HOLDING MY LEG, DOCTOR!"

"Let me see." He touched it and gasped. "Oh no no no no no no!"

"What?"

"Um, I hate to say this but…..that sticky stuff is…..well…an alien trying to eat the world." he said very quickly.

"What?"

"It's called a Motorious Opri Pomcular…MOP for short. They slowly digest planets…..and if we look, there might just be another train on the other side of him."

"Well can you get me out? I rather not be digested."

"Doctor get her out right now. She's my sister and I need her alive!"

"I KNOW! ALEC! Ok…..Isabelle, you need to listen to me. You have those blade-y things don't you?" Izzy nodded very quickly.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, mind if I see your paper?" Rachel said sitting next to her favorite author.<p>

"Oh, yeah. Here."

"I'm Rachel."

"Joanna."

"Please to meet you."

"You too."

"Soooooo…."

"May I ask why you need my paper?"

"Oh….I was just trying to find the date. I have exams today. Macbeth and the Three witches. Magic is an interesting topic."

"Fascinating is much more like it. But not like silly Disney magic. Real magic."

"Disney has wonderful magic but it is childish. I wonder if they have schools to teach magic. Do you think it's real?"

"Magic? I wish. A Wizarding school? That's a bloody brilliant idea. Mind if I ever use it?"

"Go right ahead!" She smiled brightly.

"Ugh….my train is running late."

* * *

><p>"Now just take your blade and slice the lighter blue patch of slime." The Doctor instructed. "And if we get lucky, you won't disturb it."<p>

"Izzy, don't touch it. Don't wake it up!"

"I know Alec!" Izzy retorted. She pulled out her Seraph and sliced the slimy flesh. She pulled her foot away as a loud groan rumbled through the tunnel. Jace frowned.

"I think it woke up. How exactly do you get rid of it Doctor?"

"um… well, I haven't dealt with this type since…..I don't recall. But I don't think anyone has gasoline. Or hairspray." He scanned it and frowned. "No readings. What?"

"So is it completely covering the arch on the tunnel? Or can we just walk through it?"

"If you want to drown, Jace, by all means go ahead."

Yes, if you hadn't noticed, The Doctor doesn't recall how to kill the MOP. Its so easy…..It isn't even funny. I love the Doctor but he can be a bit thick headed at times.

"Can you talk to it, Doctor?" Izzy said as she cleaned off her boot.

"Um, lets see. Oy! MOP! Can you hear me?"

"Yes…..I can hear you." A shrill voice rang out from the other side. The face slid into the slime and onto there side. Two eyes and a mouth appeared, it smiled a wicked smile.

"Hello, MOP!" The Doctor said giving a cheeky smile.

"Doctor. How might I help you?"

"Well, you could leave. That would be helpful…..you know, instead of digesting the entire planet."

"Tsk, Tsk Doctor. You should know better. I don't eat beings."

"Then why are you here?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For my form to develop large enough to send in my Nagini."

"Nagini, Doctor?" Jace asked

"Space snakes…..they devour everything living."

"And they will eat everyone and leave the plain Earth at my disposal…including you Doctor."

"Why do you want to eat the Earth?" Jace asked

"He's hungry Jace. DUH." Izzy responded. "Couldn't you just find another planet?"

"This one was the closest! The dark part of the moon isn't that far!"

"How can someone live on the dark side of the moon?" Alec inquired.

"There is a tiny planet hidden behind the moon…all of the children of the planet get thrown into space to devour the universe. Feeding until they have to eat one another."

"That is disgusting." Jace said squirming a bit. Alec laughed and Jace frowned.

"But Doctor? Can't you just….make it dissolve?" Izzy asked.

"No, Isabelle, unfortunately they don't have the ability to dissolve….I think."

"Don't you know?" Alec asked sharply

"Well Alec, I've encountered over 4 billion different creatures. Do you really think I could remember every single ones weakness?"

"Well, yeah. Since Izzy seems to think so HIGHLY of you."

"You do?"

"I do…"

"Hmmm…now what was that…BAZINGA!"

"WHAT?"

"Follow me! We need to get Rachel…."The Doctor randomly began to sprint away and Izzy instantaneously followed. "You see the MOPs are unable live with two different earthly things. Plastic and heat…..Now the TARDIS can manage the heat but I need Rachel to sacrifice something."

"If your suggesting Rachel's plastic dolls that she got from the last trip I doubt you'll be able to get them away from her." Jace said with an amused tone.

"That's why I'm not the one doing that. You are."

"No! I don't want her hating me for something your doing. Not cool. Do it yourself."

"Fine. I'll do it because Jace is being an ass." Izzy said stepping foreword.

"Can you convince her?"

"Who said anything about convincing. I'll make it happen one way or another." The Doctor simply stood marveling as she strode off. Alec smacked his head.

"Stop staring at my sister. Why the Hell did I tell you she liked you anyway?" He spat.

"Now listen to me Alec. I only have pure intentions. I'm not trying to steal your sister away from you. Let her be."

"If I let her be, she'll get into massive trouble and I don't want that to happen to her. I know your type your going to ruin her somehow." His voice raised with every breath.

"Alec! Chill! Your not going to die! Izzy knows how to handle herself." Jace said, somehow feeling out of character or place. Mainly because he wasn't the center of attention. He stood awkwardly until an idea popped into his head.

"Doctor. If the MOP decides to release the snakes earlier. I can take them. I always have my Stele."

"JACE WAYLAND THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA! If we destroy the Nagini before hand it will make the MOP weaker. You see the MOP is more of a Teleporter but it is much smaller without it. The Nagini are basically sleeping inside of it. If we can get them out we can dispose of the MOP effectively."

"How do we get the Nagini out? Aren't they sort of trapped?" Alec questioned, with a fierce tone.

"The Nagini have one thing that they love more than flesh and this will sound bizarre but there is a luring device that works. Its called a Mammomuse." He pulled out a picture violin with a random assortment of buttons on it. "I left it in the TARDIS. Can anyone play?"

"Nope….none of us."

"Well, Jace go and get it. Then find someone who can play." Jace nodded and ran out of the tunnel. When he got out he instantly saw Izzy sneaking past Rachel, who was busy absorbing everything JK was saying. He quickly ran up to Rachel and smiled. She smiled back and laughed.

"Oh hello!"

"Hi…..I was wondering if you knew of anyone here who could play a violin." Jace said smiling about.

"Oh, funny you should mention. I have played a bit. I'm hardly concert material." JK said.

"Alright. Stay right here I'll be right back." Jace gave a flirtatious smile to Rachel and sped off with his golden hair trying to keep up. Rachel smiled to herself.

"Boyfriend of yours?" JK asked softly.

"Oh…um yeah."

"I do think he would look splendid in green and silver. I just love those colors."

"He would. I'll convince him soon enough." Before she could give anymore details, Jace ran back.

"Ok! Come with me. Both of you!"

"Where are we going?"

"In the Tunnel, I suppose." Rachel shrugged and followed JK and Jace. The Doctor heard foot steps echoing and saw Jace. Izzy who was making a pile of life size plastic Barbie dolls, glanced over at the Doctor. He held his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the MOP once more. JK, who had just turned the corner, stood gawking at the Doctor.

"It's a wand? Or is it a torch?"

"More of a wand, I would say."

"That is most unusual! Wait, why was I brought here-what is that?" she exclaimed when she saw the MOP.

"Nothing more than some blue gook stuck in the middle of the tunnel. Now you can play?"

"A little."

"Here, try this. Jace get ready. Alec, help him. Rachel?" He turned about to see Rachel staring, in horror, at the sight of her dolls. She went to pick them up until she saw Izzy shaking her head no. She looked helplessly to Jace, who shook his head. Alec shrugged. JK held the Mammomuse and raised the baton. A soft melody sang through the instrument. Next thing you heard was a sharp, low, purr. Jace's face went from its usual playful look to a blood chilling stare. Alec pulled out his Stele and shined it. The Nagini slid out, dreamily to the music. Jace counted only six. He ran foreword and killed two within a swing and a half of his blade. Alec killed four before Jace could reach them. They stood back and heard the Mammomuse hit the floor. JK was backing away from them.

"I don't want any part of this."

"But you aren't doing anything wrong." The Doctor said holding her shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Harry P. Otter. You can call me the Doctor."

"Doctor…the gook is moving."

"My Nagini! You have slain my Nagini!" The MOP bellowed. The Doctor smiled and held his screwdriver in the air, it gleamed. He pressed a button and a great wind of heat hit the tunnel. The MOP shrunk and Izzy continued to throw the dolls in. Suddenly, the MOP became larger and larger until it was back to the original size.

"WHAT? NO!"

"It's so hot. I need water." JK saying as she pulled out a water bottle.

"NO!" The Doctor slapped the bottle away from her and it landed in the MOP. A high pitched scream began and almost immediately the MOP turned brown and broke apart. The Doctor's jaw fell and he looked about. Rachel began to hum "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead". Jace joined in with the lyrics and a dance.

"Wait, that makes sense. Toscopia doesn't have water so they can't handle it!" The Doctor smiled and turned to JK.

"I'm supposing you have a train to catch. And keep writing."

"How did you know I wrote?"

"Writer's hands. Come along. We have to leave now." He said and they all walked away.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**You would not stop going on and on about this for weeks. We all get it. You met JK Rowling. Oh! I have another trip that was most exciting! Which is thoroughly amazing. I think I shall tell you it right now.**_

"Doctor…..can I talk to you in the other room?" Izzy said playing with the Doctor's tie. His Adam's apple twitched and he nodded. She pulled him into another room in the TARDIS. The library, she thought. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled.

"What is it Isabelle?" he asked kindly.

"Why do you have to call me Isabelle? You can call me Izzy."

"Isabelle suits you, from my perspective."

"How?"

"Well…" Just then a loud roaring sounded through the TARDIS. His eyes gained the mixture of nerves and excitement. "What's going on?"

Izzy shrugged and ran out of the room with him. Jace, Rachel, and Alec were becoming transparent. As they were silent and had blank expressions. The Doctor stared at them and realized that the TARDIS, Izzy, and himself were materializing. The sound of flipping papers filled there ears. Izzy grabbed the Doctor's hand, with an odd look of panic. He looked away to see that the other three had vanished completely. Then it all went dark.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt dazed. She didn't feel anything, she could barely remember her normal self. She opened her eyes to see the inside of a carriage. She shut her eyes quickly hoping to see something else when she opened them again. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned her head and looked. Another girl with platinum blonde hair, in spiraled curls smiled at her.<p>

"We're almost there! Only a few more minutes!" she squealed.

"Excuse me? But who are you?"

"Claudia! Your friend? Has the sun affected you that badly?"

"I suppose. But where are we going?"

"ENGLAND! I've spent my whole life in Ireland. Do you remember where your from? Scotland."

"Oh yes. Of course. So why are we going to England?"

"Your really off your head aren't you? Maybe it's the plague."

"You mean the Black Plague?"

"Hush! I heard if you say that, your more likely to get it."

"I don't believe it! Why would….oh who was he? There was a man, I don't remember who, but he sent me here. Why did he?"

"Your father?"

"No… not my father. But its like his name is being blocked by something."

"Don't be silly! Now remember, we must get engaged to someone before we leave."

"Engaged! No! No! I don't believe in marriage." then an enormous pain hit her head. She cried in pain. Claudia looked at her, oddly.

"You weren't supposed to say that."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Doctor? Where are you?"<p>

"Right here Isabelle."

"Where are we?"

"Open your eyes."

Izzy opened her eyes to see she was still in the TARDIS. She sighed with relief. The Doctor smiled as well. They looked down at their hands, which were still grasping each other. The Doctor tugged on her arm and pulled her to the door of the TARDIS. It opened and they stared at a man running around.

"WATSON! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! SHE WAS JUST VERY BUSTY AND I WAS DISTRACTED." A shoe went flying past the mans head and landed at Izzy's feet. As she went to pick it up the shoe, her dress ripped. Her dress was red and long, but became very tight on her thighs. She frowned at the tear that went up to her knee. The man heard the rip and turned around. The Doctor slammed the TARDIS door close.

"Why hello there!" He smiled a dashing smile. Izzy smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Smith. This is my fiancée Miss Lightwood."

"Call me Izzy." she smiled and hissed to the Doctor "Fiancée?"

"HOLMES IF YOU SAY THAT TO MY MOTHER AGAIN….Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Watson." Watson said tipping his hat.

"So that means your Sherlock Holmes."

"That must mean, my sweet Isabelle, we are in a book." The Doctor said in Izzy's ear. A pain shot through her head and she twigged a bit.

* * *

><p>Alec's eyes hadn't closed. He saw everything. He felt a sudden familiarity when he landed. He sat up. He looked around and noticed he was in his room. But it wasn't, but it was. Oh how could he know? It didn't feel exactly the same. He jumped out of his bed and realized, he was naked. His eyes grew wide when he opened the wardrobe. Flamboyant colors jumped out at him and he found one pair of black jeans and a white shirt. He looked into the mirror and noticed there was a note.<p>

"Miss you, love." it said. He frowned and left his room. Everything seemed relatively normal. He found his way to the kitchen and noticed Rachel, Izzy, and Jace sitting at the table. But a blonde girl stood in the other entrance.

"Morning, Love." she said to him.

"What?"

"Oh don't say that to Piper. She is you girlfriend Alec."

"GIRLFRIEND?"

* * *

><p>Jace looked around and found himself in the most peculiar of situations. His hair was shorter and he stood behind the desk at a bank.<p>

"Mr. Cooper, I cannot give you this loan. I'm sorry." The words jumped out of Jace's mouth before he could do anything.

"But, you promised."

"Why did I promise that? Who are yooo- OW!" The pain shot threw his brain. And he returned to his un-normal self.

"Mr. Wayland?"

"I'm sorry. Headache. I couldn't do that much for you. Sorry."

"Well than you. I guess I wont be able to pay for my daughters wedding…to you."

"Sorry, Mr. Cooper. Shelia understands…WAIT WHAT? OWWW!" He howled in pain.

"Jonathon?"

"Its Jace. And no I'm not marring anyone but Rachel. And I don't even know when that is…..BAHHHH!" He flew back into his chair.

"Jonathon? Have you been cheating on my daughter?"

* * *

><p>"You really shouldn't say anything. The God in the sky will hurt you. I mean, can you not wait for the men in uniform?"<p>

"Claudia! Don't say such wicked things!"

"Well you would have!"

"No I really wouldn't have-Ow!"

"Rachel?"

"Just a head pain."

"You will definitely need to pretend that you don't have that. Stephan Difinit has his eye on you."

"Who?" she cringed as the pain soared through her head.

"The man who is in love with you!"

"But that doesn't make much sense! I don't love him! I LOVE JACE! FUCK! THAT HURTS!"

"What are you going on about? And hush!"

"Claudia, have you ever felt like your meant to be somewhere else…like your trapped."

"Rachel, you mustn't say such things! Now shush. We're almost there."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Izzy had gone with Holmes and Watson to Holmes' home. Izzy had insisted upon cutting her torn dress. Watson and the Doctor were the ones to protest. Holmes was the one to provide the knife. So now they all stood in the sitting room.<p>

Yes. The Doctor did point out the irony in in this. Standing in the sitting room.

"So you too solve mysteries?" Izzy asked.

"Miss Lightwood, we do all we can to help."

"Watson. I do everything. You just analyze people."

"And you have the snaky lines to woo the girls."

"Oh, do you Holmes?" Izzy said smiling. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair.

"So Watson you're a doctor?" The Doctor asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yes. You?"

"Doctor."

"But you have no medical training." Holmes said with a glance at the Doctor.

"Yes. Yes I have!" He pulled out his psychic paper and flashed it.

"Mr. Smith, that it blank." Holmes pointed out. The Doctor looked frazzled.

"Mr. Holmes! Bravo! Your amazing! And sexy."

"ISABELLE! Please….contain yourself." The Doctor said.

"Why Doctor? I'm merely stating the facts."

"Umm. Excuse us. Come with me." The two men walked out of the room and Izzy turned to the Doctor.

"What?"

"Don't do that to me."

"Do what?"

"…Nothing!"

"What Doctor? Jealous?"

"No. I need you to take this seriously."

"I don't believe you!"

"What?"

"I don't think you want either of us to act seriously. I think you want to be Casanova and fuck me already."

"ISABELLE!"

Izzy didn't wait a second more. She pulled his tie and pushed herself into him. She kissed him, hungrily. He couldn't pull away from her. She enchanted him. Yet his hands flailed about for a moment or two. He wasn't quite sure of what to make of this. Izzy pulled back, gave him a devilish grin, and pushed him onto the tan sofa chair behind him. The Doctor glanced about the room and couldn't help grinning. Izzy began to walk closer to him, swaying her hips with every step. The Doctor sat hypnotized by her in her tight, short red dress. She planted both knees on either side of his lap. She adjusted her bust so it spilled out more. The Doctor kissed her again.

"Isabelle. Are you sure you know what your doing?" His voice cracked. Izzy giggled and plunged her tongue down his throat. He made a loud moan.

"What the devil is going on here?" Watson shouted.

"Clearly Mr. Smith is fond of mischief." Holmes said with a grin. Izzy stood up and smiled.

"I…..Its…..But. Gah!" the Doctor said, very upset and unsure.

"I'll see you later." Izzy said and kissed him. She turned about.

"Now. Show me to a room where I can bathe and then some where I can sleep."

"I'll be outside." The Doctor said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Jonathon!" Shelia ran up to him and kissed him. Jace pushed her back.<p>

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? SHIT! MOTHER FUCKER! THAT HURT!"

Jonathon? What's wrong with you? I'm your fiancée! Why are you pushing me away?"

"I don't know you. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jace scram and fell to the floor. "WHY THE HELL IS THIS PAIN SHOOTING THROUGH MY HEAD? AND YOU ARE NOT RACHEL! GAH!" Shelia stood next to him.

"You have failed. You must see the author. Look up to be re-written." She said and walked away. Jace looked up and saw the eraser tip of a pencil, it opened and sucked him up.

* * *

><p>Rachel got out of the carriage and saw a curly haired, dirty blonde man. She looked down and realized she was the one he was looking at.<p>

"Please don't look at me."

"But your gorgeous!"

"I already have someone."

"Indeed you do. Me. Our parents made arrangements for this when we were children."

"No! NO! I WANT JACE- GOD DAMMIT! OW!"

"My love? My lady? Are you alright?" He asked rushing to her side.

"I'm not yours. Your great but I'm in love with someone else."

"You are mine and I am yours."

"GET AWAY! GAHHHH!"

"You have failed. You must see the author. Look up to be re-written. But not until after this." He kissed her quickly and then disappeared.

She looked up and saw the eraser tip of a pencil, it opened and sucked her up.

* * *

><p>Alec looked at the girl and then the others.<p>

"Um. No. I've never had a girlfriend. We all know this."

"She is your girlfriend." Rachel said.

"I love you." Piper said quietly.

" I don't know you."

"Please, just talk to me outside."

"Fine. But nothing funny." Alec followed the girl outside and she smiled at him.

"I'm not supposed to say anything but your in a…..story." She wailed and fell to the ground.

"A book?" he asked

"One by Magnus Bane…SHIT!" She clutched her head.

"Piper? Wait! How do I know your name!" He grabbed his head and slid to the ground.

"Concentrate on the life you remember. Then look into the sky and be rewritten."

"Magnus? He wrote a story with me in it? What was it called?" He cradled his head.

"Alec Lightwood: The day of Opposition. Your straight in it. He wrote it from boredom."

"Look into the sky?"

"Look." Alec looked up and saw the eraser tip of a pencil, it opened and sucked him up. He looked down to see Piper mouthing 'I love you' for no real reason he mouthed it back.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood outside with his hands in his pocket, staring into the sky. Izzy had found a way out of the house, which was rather unkempt. She walked closer to the Doctor with her head throbbing. "Doctor? I keep recalling a name…it seemed important. Every time I think about it, I get a huge head pain."<p>

"Isabelle, you have to lookup. There's something you need to see."

"What? What the hell is that?"

"Remember how I said we were in a book? That is the author….and the throbbing in your head must be the author trying to change you into the character they want. Think of your brother, think of Jace and Rachel!"

"Alec? FUCK THAT HURTS." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Does that mean what we did in the sitting room wasn't in our control?"

"Bits and pieces slip past an author to be unnoticed. But focus on Alec…..I have a plan."

"Alec. Alec. Alec. HELL! ALEC! ALEC! JACE! RACHEL! DOCTOR IT HURTS!" The Doctor held her closely and looked to the sky. Watson and Holmes came out of their house robotically.

"You have failed. You must see the author. Look up to be re-written." They said simultaneously. The Doctor looked up and Izzy looked up and he felt them rise. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and flashed it. Everything went dark.

"Doctor? Doctor wake up." Izzy and Rachel said. He opened his eyes and spotted the TARDIS before anything else. He then noted they were in a holding cell.

"I'm awake. Now to get out and meet this 'Author'."

"No need. I am the Author." A person said and hobbled out of the darkness.

"Why do you need us? What do you want?" Jace shouted.

"I will only speak to the Time Lord."

"I'm here. Why are we here?"

"You are my failed characters. I must see why."

"We're not your characters. They are humans and I am a Time Lord. Release us."

"Ahhhh Mr. Smith I can't do that."

"I'm not Mr. Smith. I'm the Doctor. Let us out." He held his screwdriver menacingly.

"You are my characters. Rachel Chase, you are to marry Stephan Difinit. Isabelle Lightwood, after your little fix of Mr. Smith you marry Watson. Jace, you can't marry Shelia and you find a girl named Tessa. Alec you marry Piper. Mr. Smith, you vanish. I have very little use for you now. So I will give you two choices. Be my slaves or death."

"Death." The Doctor said. "Just let me go check on something in that box. Oi! You four! Come with me." He winked and they followed him.

"Be fast. Wait! An IDEA! THE MADMAN WITH THE BLUE BOX. YOU MR. SMITH HAVE INSPRED THIS."

"Great…." He went into the TARDIS and closed the door.

"How was that so easy?"

"When I aimed the sonic at him, I sent numerous ideas to keep him busy for years to come." The Doctor grinned and flipped a switched. The TARDIS roared and dematerialized.

**_Chapter 9_**

"So where to next?"

"Home."

"What?" Izzy shouted.

"I have to leave you but I swear I will be back. I have to go visit someone. Alone." He opened the TARDIS door and there stood the Institute. "Not a minute has passed since you left."

"But Doctor?" Izzy said with tearful eyes.

"Go, Isabelle Lightwood. I will be back." He kissed her and she slowly walked away.

They all stood outside as the TARDIS vanished. Izzy hugged Alec and Jace just shrugged. Now Rachel had a sudden urge to find the black box from her room. She smiled and turned around. She went inside and searched the everyone of Maryse's hiding places. She lifted a purse and saw it inside the bag. She pulled it out and sought for the key in her pocket. But it wasn't there. She couldn't help but feel frustrated and throw the box to the ground. Jace came in at the same time and stared at her.

"What, um…what are you doing?"

"Trying to open this stupid thing."

"Need this?" He said holding the key.

"YES! GIMME!" He held it above his head.

"Don't I get anything in return?"

"What do you mean?"

"Life is short. And you are hot."

"Wait what?"

"Just come with me."

Next thing Rachel knew is Jace was laying on top of her in his bed. She had spent so many nights sleeping in there that she supposed having sex in his bed during the day was sort of logical. He kissed her and pulled off his shirt. She gazed at his chest and ran her fingers down it and randomly stuck her tongue out. Jace busted out laughing.

"Angel Rachel! Don't do that!"

"What?"

"That tongue thing."

"Sorry."

She pulled off her top and smiled.

"Does this repay for that?"

"Ohhh!"

The rest of their night was fire and passion. And like a hot spring their love exploded and was never ever the same.

* * *

><p>"Jace?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Where is that key of mine?"

"I have no clue. Sorry, Cupcake."

"BUT I NEED IT!"

"Why?"

"I just need to open that box."

"Its not important."

"Yes it is." She said tracing her fingers on his abs.

"Why?" He asked stopping her hand and holding it.

"There is something in that box that is calling to me."

"Well, if I promise to help you find it…will you try something?"

"Like?" He mumbled something into her ear and her eyes grew wide. She nodded frantically. But there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Jace called.

"Jace. I'm sad. And Alec is spending time at Magnus's. So put your clothes on and Rachel put yours on too. You two need to learn to be quiet." Izzy said.

Rachel turned red and Jace laughed, he threw her a long shirt. She put it on and found her clothes and put them on and ran out of the room. She quickly ran back in and kissed him. Izzy made a noise that sounded like "Humph", so she left quickly.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked around Jace's room a few hours later, searching for the key. She looked everywhere but couldn't find it. Alec passed by but backtracked and saw her.<p>

"Loose something?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what did you loose?"

"A key."

"For?"

"A box."

"The TARDIS?"

"Unfortunately, no. I wish."

"Then that key you had that opened anything?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh I saw that in the kitchen. Next to a black box."

"THANK YOU!" She leapt up and ran out of the room. The turned the corridors and came face to face with Maryse.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Can you explain to me why this was out of my bag?"

"No."

"Do you know why I don't want you to open this?"

"No."

"Your brother like to place himself with people of a low caliber. They were a bad influence."

"So?"

"This was your brother's and I don't want you to open this without his consent. Meaning…..Never."

"I see my brother whenever I want. He'll let me."

"If you open this box you will never see Jace again. You will never be a full shadowhunter. You will be no one."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR."

"Don't raise your voice to me young lady. Ever since you came here, you have caused a lot of trouble. I need you to stop."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Stop sleeping in Jace's bed. Listen to me for a change. Don't speak with Robert."

"But he's my brother. The only decent person in my family."

"I don't care if he's the last man on earth. I wouldn't let you speak to him."

"Do you even know what's in the box? What scares you so badly about it?" She asked leaning in with a scornful look.

"I don't know. But if it's you brothers, it's no good."

"Maryse. Give. Me. The. Box. It has the Chase crest on it."

"I don't care if it said property of Rachel Chase, you are not going to open it."

"Try me." She stood up and left the kitchen. It was dark out so she went to bed. She woke up a few hours later because Jace came in.

* * *

><p>"I heard Maryse reamed you pretty good."<p>

"Shut up. I am getting the box."

"Why is it so important?"

"How should I know? It has my name on it. So I want it."

"If you need help getting it, I'm here."

"Thanks."

"Now sleep, Cupcake."

"Ok…." She fell back to sleep and curled up into a ball in Jace's arms.

_**And this is only a few days after the Doctor disappeared. Now here's the thing, the Doctor is a Time Lord. He never keeps the same face. It's called regenerating, it's a way to cheat death. So, no he hasn't regenerated just yet…but this is more of a warning. But don't worry the Doctor is forever the Doctor.**_

"I love him." Izzy said randomly to Rachel.

"Who?"

"WHO ELSE?"

"Ohhhh the Doctor. You ok?"

"No. I loved him and he just left me. He'll forget about me. And I don't love people like this. Ever."

"He'll be back. He swore to you he would."

"I wish I could believe that. I barely know him and yet I know him so well. He won't ever be back."

"Izzy stop being melodramatic. Now have you seen a key?"

"My mom had it. Along with that stupid black box of yours."

"WHERE?"

"In her wardrobe. She took a skirt from me because she claimed it was too short for me."

"SHOW ME!"

Izzy stood up and headed out of the room. Rachel followed slowly. They opened Maryse's room door quietly and looked about.

"Rooms empty Rachel. Go and get the box."

"Thanks." She slid into the room and sought the wardrobe. She saw it and opened it as quickly as possible. There was no hesitation as she scanned the bottom and saw the box. The Chase symbol began to illuminate once more and voice appeared in her head.

"Help. Robert. Love. Don't. Open. Yet."

"There's something living in the box…." she whispered and ignored the boxes warnings. She pulled out the box and stood up with it. The voice within it seemed to get louder and she began to run to her room. When she made it to her room she shut the door. She went to grab the key out of her pocket when she realized she forgot it in Maryse's wardrobe. In anger she threw the box to the ground and she sunk to the floor. But the box split in half, showing the contents within.

"A watch? That's it?" Rachel said after she scurried over to inspect it. The watch had the most alluding and intricate design on the front. She was just seconds to open it until it almost screamed at her.

"DO NOT OPEN YET! WAIT! WAIT FOR THE ONE LIKE ME!" It was a feminine voice that was shouting at her. Rachel dropped the watch because it startled her so badly. She took the watch and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Joy. Now I'm hearing voices."

"Rachel?" It was Jace's voice.

"In here!"

"If I have to hear one more sob story about the Doctor from Izzy I may have to shoot myself."

"Ohhh don't so that. I like your face."

"I like my face to!"

"Can I lick it?"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing."

"You want to lick my face?"

"Maybe…"

"Take your clothes off."

"Right back at ya!" He face was inches from hers and he stuck his hand in her front pocket. His hand felt something metallic and he looked down and pulled it out.

"What it this?"

"Oh just a watch I found."

"Found?"

"Yes. Found." Jace turned away and stared at the watch and noticed the broken box on the floor.

"Rach? You didn't, did you?"

"I had to see what was inside!"

"Really? Is it that important?"

"Yes!"

"Then why is a watch so special?"

"I have no idea."

"So it had no point."

"You cant sat that…I just haven't found the point yet."

"Rachel. I never thought in my life you would be a badass for no reason." Jace said with a light smile trying to make her feel a bit better.

"Jace Wayland. I love you to the point that I hate you." She said taking the watch from his hands and placed it on the night stand next to her bed. She kissed him gently and smiled.

"Why don't we get some lunch?"

"Oh…sure." She turned back to the watch and stared at it. She grabbed her jacket as Jace left the room before she did. She looked at the watch and quickly stuffed it into her pocket.

"You coming, Cupcake?"

"Yeah! Just had to get my phone."

"Alright. Where do you want to eat…..please say you don't know."

"I don't know?"

"GOOD! WERE GOING TO TAKI'S!"

"Again? Ohhh alright. Lets go." They started there walk hand in hand. They recalled stories from weeks prior of the Doctor. But they managed to dance around the subject of Izzy and the Doctor which neither of them quite understood. But they cut through an alleyway to get there faster when a familiar roar hit there ears.

_**Chapter 10**_

"Where the Hell did that come from?" Jace asked, looking around.

"The TARDIS I would think."

"The TARDIS I would think….." Jace said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up Wayland."

"Love you too Cupcake."

"Yeah yeah. Now….where could the TARDIS be?"

"Did you guys hear the noise?" Said a voice filled with hope. Jace and Rachel spun around to see Izzy holding Alec by the wrist, eyes slightly mad.

"Yeah…..of course we heard it Iz. We're on a scavenger hunt for your boyfriend." Jace said with an amusing tone.

"Jace, I will hurt you. Where is the Doctor?"

"I don't know. We only heard the TARDIS a few seconds ago. How'd you get here so fast?"

"We were only down the street and we saw you. We thought you were with the Doctor with out me…..I mean us."

"So no Doctor?" Alec said with a slight puzzled expression.

"Not yet…..I heard a noise. That errr errr errrr thing?" Rachel said.

"Are you trying to make the TARDIS noise Rachel?" She jumped because this was a different voice. A voice she had never heard of. She turned around to see a man in his 20's to 30's with messy brown hair. He had a tan tweed coat and a bright red bow tie. He smiled at them.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Because if you are it's more of a Arrreee Arrreeee! And I'm the Doctor."

"No. You are not!" Izzy said angrily.

"Isabelle Lightwood. You didn't believe I would come back for you. That is positively awful! Now, are you coming with me to travel?"

"No because you are not the Doctor." Rachel said.

"Oh come along Chase. Isabelle…come on!" He said walking closer to Izzy.

"Don't touch my sister." Alec said defensively, standing in front of her.

"How can you be the Doctor? You don't look anything like him?" Jace said.

"Ohhh I never did tell you about regeneration did I?"

"Re-what now?" Rachel asked.

"Blimey Chase your beginning to sound like Pond more and more everyday. By any chance are you Scottish? Wait! NO! Regeneration! I change my entire self to stay alive. I cheat death." They stood there staring at the man who claimed to be the Doctor. Isabelle thought of something and then asked.

"So if you're the Doctor tell me this…..what was I wearing the last time you saw me?"

"A red dress that was long until you tore it and then cut it. Then it was to your thighs. That was the day you kissed me. And might I add it was…..splendid." He said to a beat.

"DOCTOR?" Izzy cried and threw her arms around him. For some reason he held her closer, he now needed to hold her closer.

"But who is Pond?" Alec asked.

"Amelia Pond. Girl I met, Scottish, nice." He smiled and then quickly added, for Izzy's sake. "Married. Nice bloke. Little stupid, written out of history, has a thing for dying….anyway!"

"So what are we supposed to do? Just travel with you again?" Jace asked, rolling his eyes.

"You Mr. Wayland, need to believe in me."

"That sounded gay."

"Gay? Happy? OH NO! NOT GAY GAY! Blimey."

"Um, Doctor…. Why on earth are you wearing a bow tie?" Izzy asked, messing with it.

"Because Isabelle….Izzy. Bow ties are cool."

"You called me Izzy."

"New me new name!"

"But its weird."

"Aww not for long, Izzy." He kissed her forehead.

"Wait…..so are you going to travel with us again?"

"Yes. But I'm not completely done with my regeneration. Mind if I stay you four? WE COULD USE BUNK BEDS! Bunk beds are cool!"

"Ummm, if you could convince their mom." Jace said.

"Which is very unlikely, Doctor." Alec said.

"I've traveled so much. Mothers love me." The Doctor smiled.

The Doctor's head swung back after Maryse smacked him.

"Why on earth would I let you stay after a stupid remark like that?"

"All I said was you have too many statues. They could be hazardous!"

"Mom. Just let him stay one night! He's alone and has no where else to go." Alec said after Izzy nudged him in the ribs.

"Alexander Lightwood. You know him?"

"Yeaah he's one of my friends…." Alec said.

"Jace? Rachel? Isabelle? You know him too?"

"Yes. He's a Doctor. He's just fine." Jace said.

"He's a really nice person and he's one of my friends, too!" Rachel said.

"He's amazing." Izzy said.

"Fine. One night but if you make one little mistake he's out and your all grounded." The Doctor smiled and clapped his hands while simultaneously spun around.

"So I'm figuring I'm getting a room?" He asked and Izzy dragged him to his room.

"Please tell me they are getting separate rooms!" Alec whined to Rachel and Jace who cringed.

"I don't think so Alec. Sorry."

"Ughhhh."

* * *

><p>"So Doctor? Like the room?" Izzy said lying onto the bed.<p>

"It's very roomy. But it looks like your room, Izzy. This cannot be mine."

"Exactly. Not yours. Not mine. But ours."

"Spending the night with each other? Geronimo!" He said smiling his new fresh smile.

"Fancy the idea?"

"Very much so. You are incredibly beautiful. Or should I say sexy!" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh Angel please never say that last part again! You said it in the weirdest tone." Izzy said laughing and sitting on the bed.

"So…"

"Well, before anything happens. We have to set up another room to seem like your sleeping in there. My mom will kill me if she knows your sleeping with me."

"Hmmm, kinky. Now where would this room be?"

"Down the hall…"

"How about I pop over tonight instead? To make it…..spontaneous!" He said giving a thumbs up.

"Dear Doctor, how come you want me to wait some more?"

"Because, my dear Izzy, I know good thing come to people who wait. I know a girl who waited thirty years and she saw her husband again. Waiting is good."

"But Doctor, time is slower for us."

"Then…..we'll both have to be patient my dear Izzy." He said resting his head on hers, breathing and closing his eyes. Izzy smiled and tilted her head up and kissed him.

"Well, lets go start on that room." she said and he kissed her back.

"Come along, my dear." He said walking out of the room with her hand in hand.

"Doctor, you're the only man that I've waited for."

"Good." They spent a few minutes adjusting the room and just enjoying one another's company when Maryse knocked on the door.

"So this room? Are you sure Isabelle?"

"Yeah mom."

"Alright. But remember your father won't like this too much."

"I'm sorry I never did catch your name….what might it be?" The Doctor interjected.

"Maryse Lightwood. And you better not lay a finger on my daughter."

"Of course not. I'm merely her friend."

"Yeah. You can say that now. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Doctor? Care to join us?"

"Course! Wouldn't miss it!" he smiled. "Might I help in the kitchen?"

"Alright. Follow me." Izzy smiled as the Doctor blew her a kiss when Maryse's back was turned. He followed her out and Izzy got an idea. She ran to her room and opened the closet. She leafed through multiple outfits and dresses. She sought out a blood red mini dress. She put it on and examined herself in the mirror. It make her breasts look better because the black belt helped hold them up. She adjusted the straps and smiled. The Doctor had seen her dressy sexy now it was more of 'sleep with me' look. But not too severe because of her mother. She ran to the closet next to Alec's room where the rest of her shoes were. As she pulled out a pair of black stilettos she heard someone make a "humph" noise. She stood up to see striking blue eyes peering into hers.

"Hi Alec."

"Izzy, please. I know you like him but enough is enough."

"I'm in love, Alec. It's different than interested."

"Izzy I forbid this. I love you too much to see your heart breaking."

"Its not! For the first time its full of joy. If you hold me back it will be broken!"

"Izzy."

"Alec, trust me. I know for sure. I'm in love." she sighed and ruffled his hair, adoringly. "And I love you. Let me do this."

"Fine. But if I hear he's hurt you in anyway I'll kill him!" He said with glowering eyes, as if the thought of the Doctor set his teeth on fire.

"It's the Doctor. He wouldn't leave me for the whole world."

"He has before and then came back with a different face!"

"Shut up Alec. I love you but shut up." She turned quickly and picked up the heels and walked away.

Approximately twenty minutes later, the Doctor called down the halls.

"DINNER! DIIIIIINNNNNNNNERRR!"

Everyone came into the dinning room, slowly but surely. Then Izzy made her entrance. She walked in quietly and said hello to everyone. The Doctor, who entered around the same time, dropped the silverware he was holding. Izzy smiled and they both knelt down to pick up the silverware.

"Hello, sexy." he whispered and she smiled.

"Hello, gorgeous doctor."

They stood up and she put the utensils on the table.

"Sit! Sit down all of you! I made the most genius creation. And that's coming from me, and I made it! You will never taste anything better!" He said and raced into the kitchen. Izzy sat down and looked about the table. Maryse came in and sat down and gave a genuine smile. Rachel was talking with Jace and he was trying to make her stop picking her fingers, for which she had an awful habit of. The Doctor came in with an enormous grin.

"May I present! FISHFINGERS AND CUSTARD! Oh and pasta, made the wonderful Maryse Lightwood herself!" he began to applaud but no one else joined in.

"Fish sticks and custard? What the hell?" Jace began

"Language, Jace…" Maryse said waving her finger at him.

"Wait. What is custard?" Alec asked.

"Its amazing that's what it is! Now try it!" The Doctor said sitting down placing his fork on the table. He smiled and Izzy couldn't believe herself as she began to get the fish sticks and custard. She ate one bite and her jaw dropped. Everyone looked at her, expectantly.

"This is amazing. How is this amazing? Its soooooo amazing!" She smiled. Everyone then began to eat some too. Clearly everyone else found it delicious and the Doctor gave Izzy a smile. The evening wore on and people began to disperse. The Doctor went into the kitchen to clean and Izzy followed him.

"Dinner was great."

"Thank you."

"How did you come up with that? The dinner I mean."

"It just came to me after I regenerated!"

"It was wonderful!"

"Izzy. My dear, sexy, sweet, mad Izzy. I love you."

"Doctor. My Doctor. I love you."

"Oh joy a love fest." said Jace who was leaning on the door frame. Rachel playfully slapped Jace.

"Don't be mean!"

"I'm not I just gave a reaction!" Jace whined

"Oh that's alright. No big thing.." The Doctor said with a tinge of hesitation.

"So Doctor. You said something about our statues?" Jace ventured.

"I did! There are these things called the Weeping Angels. They are horrifying!"

"How?"

"They are insane monsters from space who feed on time energy, such as humans. One touch from them and your sent into the past and they feed on you would have been memories and stuff. Haven't them in a while. You have statues everywhere so I figured…..well I probably shouldn't have said that…"

"Yeah. Now Rachel will keep that wide eyed expression for weeks. Thanks." Jace said sarcastically.

"Jaccceee….." Rachel said latching onto him with a petrified look. He pulled her closer, she could feel his breath on her neck and he smiled.

"Its ok, Cupcake. No weeping angels here, right Doctor?"

"Not one!" he said smiling.

"Ok good. It's getting late. Coming to bed, Jace?"

"Lets go, Cupcake." he kissed her neck softly and lead her out of the room. The Doctor turned back to the dishes and kissed Izzy on the forehead.

"Well, I agree with them. It's time to go to bed. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Geronimo!" he said winking. He smiled and she kissed him passionately and ran upstairs. He stood for a few minutes just thinking about Izzy. His Izzy. Her dark hair and her smile. She made him mad during dinner with the short dress. He loved her and would protect her till the very end. She wasn't just a companion, not anymore. She was his love for forever, and he knew what forever had felt like. He dried his hands and rolled down his sleeves and put on his jacket. He went into his room and gave it a quick scan. Safe, safe for Izzy. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his bow tie.

"Hello, sexy. Oh god, she was right! I should not say that. I look ridiculous!" he laughed and fixed his hair once more. He buttoned his coat and left his room.

Izzy had taken off her heels and sat on her bed. She had felt completely different about it this time. She had slept with many guys but never loved one. She brushed through her hair and wondered if she should do anything special. She quickly ran to her wardrobe and noticed a blue baby doll dress she was given by Rachel when they had barely met. But it wasn't any blue. It was TARDIS blue. She slipped it on, it was very small. It was far above the middle of her thigh. She sat back down and waited. There was a knock and she couldn't move or breath for a second.

"Hello?"

"My Dear Izzy?" He called in. It sent chills down her spine and she smiled.

"My Doctor?"

"Hello!" he smiled through the door.

"Come in." He came in and smiled. He quickly locked the door with the sonic screwdriver and set it down on her bureau. He came closer to her and set down next to her. Izzy supposed she would have to began, but the Doctor leaned in and kissed her. He quickly slid her underneath him and he grinned. She pulled at his bow tie and untied it. He traced his kisses down to her neck. While he was sucking on her neck she had pulled off his tweed coat and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled down his suspenders and whipped them around. Izzy now laid on top of him. He pulled at her dress and she kissed him. She began to pull off the dress and there night began. The electricity between them could have set the world on fire.

* * *

><p>At the exact same time, Rachel laid next to Jace, who was already asleep. She smiled and moved even closer to him. She began to play with his shirt. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.<p>

"Trying to get into my pants while I'm asleep?" Jace mumbled sleepily.

"Well….I never did get to try that thing…."

"Aww Rach….you were trying to get into my pants when I was asleep! But you want to?"

"I don't see why not!"

"I've created a sex addict."

"Well, as you said, life is short and you are hot!"

"Using my words against me." Before she could respond he began to kiss her and pull off his shirt. He fell off the bed due to this and he began to laugh. But something caught his eye when he noticed something shiny underneath the bed. He picked it up.

"Jace?"

"You kept it? In your boot?" Jace asked.

"Ohh….yeah."

"I thought you were going to get rid of it."

"I didn't occur to me that I had too."

"I have a very bad feeling about this thing. Will you get rid of it?"

"I swear I will! Now come back to bed, I miss you already." Rachel said trying to be convincing. She couldn't get rid of the watch for some reason.

"Good. Now take off your shirt." She giggled and he kissed her gently and fiercely at the same time. Needless to say her mind was blown.

The night was filled with passion for everyone. Even for Alec, who knew he was gay but kept thinking about that girl Piper. She loved him. But she wasn't even real. Magnus had written her, did that mean Magnus was like her? Not like her like her but same personality. He smiled as he laid in bed and drifted to a sleep.

_**Chapter 11**_

The next morning the Doctor kissed Izzy's shoulder and whispered morning into her ear. She turned and smiled, she put her hands on his chest and kissed him sweetly.

"I better go to the other room so your mother won't check in." He said sadly.

"Don't leave….."

"Not for long, my dear Izzy. We're traveling again tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yes. So I will see you soon. And if you like, visit me in thirty minutes and we'll make sure you mum doesn't know a thing." He kissed her neck and pulled himself away. He put on his underwear and his pants. Izzy stared as he dressed. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He put on the rest of his clothes and he kissed her once again. His lips moving down to her chest, she smiled and said.

"Go…I'll see you in a few minutes." It was hard for her to say. He nodded and picked up his sonic and left the room. She smiled and sighed and spread out on the bed.

"Angle I love that man!" she sang quietly and got her sleeping clothes back on. Next thing she knew someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Isabelle? I just decided to come check in on you. Oh I have to go deal with a situation today with your dad. So you are in charge for right now. I'll see you later. Bye!" Maryse said then waved and ran out. Izzy had an enormous grin on her face. She heard the door downstairs close. She got up and ran in to the Doctor's door.

"She left!"

"Come in!" He called back. She opened the door to see him practically standing on the bookcase.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked laughing.

"Seeing if I can get the TARDIS to come here! I don't really want to go to it." He smiled and jumped down and pulled her close. "Hello!"

"Well your awake!" she laughed.

"Come on there's something I want you to see!" he said getting more and more excited. They ran downstairs and he spun her around, in the middle of her dinning room stood the TARDIS. She smiled and he snapped his finger towards the TARDIS. The door swung open and she laughed.

"Doctor! You will never stop amazing me!" she stood on her toes and kissed him. He smiled back.

"Now go get everyone else! We leave at lunch!"

"Alright! Love you!"

"Never stopped loving you, my dear Izzy! LOOOOOOVE YOU TOOOO!" He called and stepped into the TARDIS. After a few minutes, Izzy came back down with everyone else to see the Doctor sitting on the table with a fez on. She laughed, she felt giddy. Rachel glanced at Jace and asked.

"Jace will you buy me one of those?"

"Not a chance, cupcake."

"Damn."

The Doctor smiled and patted his fez.

"Fezzes are cool!"

"What the fuck is that?" Izzy asked.

"Iz, I think he said it was a fez." Alec interjected. Everyone looked about and Izzy went and grabbed it off his head.

"Izzy! I love you but please give me the fez back."

"Awww can't you just buy a new one?"

"Noo- wait I can! Good point, my dear Izzy!" He kissed her cheek. "Now shall we go out for breakfast?"

"Where do you want to go?" Rachel asked

"TAKI'S!" Jace shouted, causing the Doctor and Rachel to jump.

"Where would that be?" The Doctor asked

"Jace, Taki's doesn't even serve breakfast." Izzy said holding the Doctor's hand.

"Izzy, please don't. I didn't like your whole girlfriend-y thing. Its weirdly not you." Alec huffed, feeling over protective again.

"Oh shut the hell up, Alec. You need to stop criticizing me! Please, stop."

"Sorry, it's just not you."

"And you don't like change." Rachel said holding Alec's hand.

"Whatever." Alec sighed. Izzy gave him a pleading look and he smiled.

"Denny's is open." He suggested after several minutes of silence.

"That will work. Lets go! Or as you used to say allons-y!" Izzy said.

"Allons-y! Hmph not the same anymore. Come along, my dear Izzy." The Doctor kissed her hand and then they all started outside. Jace lead the group with Rachel, he pulled her close to him as they walked. Rachel noticed Alec, who was walking glumly behind them.

"Hey Alec? Want to invite Magnus? We could stop over there if you want." She suggested, feeling the need to make him feel part of their group. He shrugged and she told Jace to go get Magnus and meet them at Denny's, he whined for a moment but went anyways. She grabbed Alec and wrapped her arm around his. He smiled at her and they began to talk. Behind them, Izzy and the Doctor were talking about…well the Doctor, of course.

"So where are we going to go to travel to?" Izzy asked the Doctor.

"No idea. Anywhere in particular?"

"I want to touch the second star to the right!"

"Sounds like an idea to me! I suppose the TARDIS will take us anywhere I am needed but the Old Girl will have to wait so someone can touch her star." he smiled and Izzy became a bit serious.

"But aren't stars just big balls of gas?"

"Most are but not the second star to the right, my dear Izzy. They are made of many items and some even have diamonds. So who is this Denny?" He asked ruffling his hair. Rachel began to go on and on about space and stars and whatnot to Alec, who seemed genuinely interested.

"Not who, my Doctor, but where. It's a restaurant."

"Oh, I knew that! Now who is that over there with Jace….wait don't tell me. Magnus Bane. Wizard. I met him a long time ago. His girlfriend was my companion for a while."

"Camille? She's alright. Magnus and Alec are sort of together. I think? He never actually told me if it was official or anything."

"That is not surprising. Anyways…. Does time usually pass this slowly? Shouldn't we be there already?" The Doctor said as he saw Jace steal Rachel away from Alec, who walked next to Magnus now. Alec and Magnus stopped and turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor? I think we're going to go somewhere else to eat." Alec said, with a bored tone. The Doctor nodded and as they walked away he shouted.

"BE AT THE INSTITUTE AT NOON!" He smiled to Izzy and they arrived at Denny's. They sat down and the Doctor seemed genuinely excited.

"This is phenomenal! A little eatery! It is positively amazing!"

"Don't they have these where your from? By the way….where are you from?" Izzy inquired. The Doctor picked up the menu and scanned it.

"Ahh, your one of the only people who took forever to ask! Why on earth, oh I shouldn't ask it like that. Why must they serve apples! Apples are rubbish!"

"Doctor? You never even clarified what a Time Lord was. I can figure your not human but where are you from?"

"Gallifrey. Home of the Time Lords. Well, it used to be. I travel through space. it's a bit spacey wacey. Did you know that time isn't a linear progression? Its like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. Meaning it can be rewritten and that's how we can go anywhere in time." he said picking up a ketchup bottle, opening it and tasting some. He made a face, like if he was eating a lemon. Izzy laughed and Jace did too.

_**Chapter 12**_

The rest of breakfast did seem like this. When they had finished and left, Izzy didn't know what they should do. They headed to the Institute and suggested that they explore the TARDIS. The Doctor had mentioned it had redecorated. Rachel hadn't known what that meant, but she followed him into the blue box.

"How? How did you redecorate the whole place?" Rachel gasped and ran about.

"I didn't. She did!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"She? Whose she?" Jace asked.

"The TARDIS. My TARDIS. She did all of this!" He spun around and smiled at the consol. Izzy gave him a look.

"The TARDIS is a she?" Izzy asked.

"She is living! Boy has she lived!" He smiled and patted the consol. Izzy nodded but still didn't understand, nor did she really want to know. The Doctor seemed fixated and then looked around. Jace sighed and looked around.

"Um, Doctor, I think your TARDIS misplaced Rachel." He said, laughing at his girlfriend who had left the room.

"Nope! She is already three rooms over. In the…..game room? Huh. I don't remember that room. But that is completely amazing! Lets go have a look!" he said tapping his toes like a child. He put his arm around Izzy and lead her to the room. Rachel was touching all the games staring at them, she pulled out her phone and texted Alec. He was already on his way. She would get to touch that star! So would Jace, Izzy, and Alec! She couldn't contain her joy. One game turned on and she jumped. There stood the gangly, raggedy Doctor playing DDR. He spun and followed the arrows.

"You know! The TARDIS sure knows how to make this place rock! Look at me! I am fantastic! Wait! That's not my saying…used to be! SO IT STILL COUNTS!" Izzy laughed as the Doctor attempted to dance to Michael Jackson.

"You cannot dance, Doctor!" Jace shouted and grabbed Rachel, planting a kiss on her leaving her dazed.

"I used to be amazing at it! Taught Michael all he knew! Then I regenerated!" He posed and spun about. His hair flopped about on his head and Izzy messed it around a bit more. He put his fez back on.

"Hello?" Everyone heard Alec call from the main room. The walked out of the room and met up with him.

"Now! TO THE SECOND STAR ON THE RIGHT!" The Doctor said moving about the consol. The TARDIS jolted and all of them fell to the ground. The Doctor began to laugh, his fez had flown clear across the room. He stood up and pulled a lever slowly. He pressed one more button and smiled.

"Right out that door is the second star to the right. Jace I advise you hold onto Chase's leg so she doesn't fly away."

"But then Jace won't get to touch the star!" Rachel frowned.

"Its alright, Cupcake, I don't mind."

"I DO! JACE WAYLAND YOU WILL TOUCH THAT STAR AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!"

"Remind me to not make her angry." The Doctor sniggered. Jace smiled and frowned at the Doctor, not even sure why.

"So! Can I touch the star? Now?"

"Go along, Chase." He swung open the door and had Jace hold her foot. She floated into the air. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a long breath. She shivered with excitement, she opened her eyes and sought out the second star to the right. She drifted towards it and touched it. It sent multiple confusing messages to her mind. She then felt another object come into her hand. She examined it and realized with was a tiara. She smiled and held onto it as she stretched out her arms. She felt herself drift back to the ground. Jace held her closely and kissed her gently.

"Your dazed, Cupcake."

"Jace, it was magical. And it gave me a tiara."

"Where is it?"

"Here-wait! Where did it go?" she looked around and saw it float off into the distance.

"Ohhhhh…..sorry Cupcake."

"MY CROWN! I WANT MY CROWN! JACE!"

"Chase, don't cry over lost stars." The Doctor said at the TARDIS dash.

"See, Cupcake, it will be alright. Now! Lets go somewhere exciting! Somewhere tropical!"

"No. Tropical is not good for today." The Doctor said.

"How come? I thought the TARDIS could manage anything."

"It can but there is a hurricane in most tropical places."

"Even back in time or in the future? Or on another Planet, Doctor?"

"Jace Wayland. If you make one more rude comment about the TARDIS, I'm being bloody brilliant and you have no idea what it mean when I say no. I am the oncoming storm and this is my weapon. Don't diss the TARDIS." he said, getting very close to Jace and speaking very quiet. Jace didn't know if he should be angry or terrified.

"Oncoming storm? Where did you come up with that one?" Alec asked curiously.

"Someone else did." The lights dimmed and the Doctor looked up. He tore off his coat and ran down the steps to the underneath portion of the TARDIS dash. He pulled multiple cords and soniced them. He mumbled some nonsense to the TARDIS and everything lit up again.

"See! Just a bit of spacey wacey stuff. Now does anyone else want to touch the star?" The doctor asked smiling and flipping his sonic about and putting it in his coat inside pocket. Everyone was quiet for a second and then Izzy stepped foreword.

"If it is that great, I'll do it." she said playing with the collar of his coat. The Doctor gave a bit of s shy smile and spun about so he was now facing the door. He opened it and cocked his head to the side and turned back to the group.

"I don't think that's possible anymore." he said in a distant voice.

"Why?" Izzy asked as they all crowded the TARDIS door.

"That's why. But why is it why? How did we get here from there? I didn't set any coordinates. I didn't do anything. Maybe…" he said whirling around and ran back to the TARDIS dash. That's when Rachel saw it. They were parked right in front of a enormous mansion.

"How did we get here? I thought we were in space…." Jace began.

"I don't know! The TARDIS had an immediate power down and any surge of power in space could swipe it up and place us anywhere. That's because we were surrounded by stars! STARS DRAINED THE POWER! SOMEONE SENT IT TO DRAIN POWER….Chase, what did you see when you touched the star?" he said running up to her.

"Just a much of fuzzy things….I have no clue what it was saying."

"Give me something….think ,chase, think!"

"Ah! I have one line…..a time of unsought truth. But what does that mean?"

"Not a clue. Lets go see!" He said walking out of the TARDIS and the rest of them followed. He knocked on the door and it opened automatically. He became a bit bouncy and smiled to the rest of them.

* * *

><p>"Doctor? Are we going into the house?" Alec asked, with a tiny bit of curiosity.<p>

"Enter the big mansion that opens by itself, which could lead to death and danger." he said quietly then broke into a goofy grin. "Why not? Geronimo!" He took one step inside with great care. He jumped a bit and continued on. Izzy followed and was followed by Alec. Rachel and Jace stood at the door frame for a moment and Jace took her hand. He seemed oddly sentimental and Rachel kissed him softly. They continued into the building trying to catch up with the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped, mid step, and whipped out a stethoscope and placed it in his ears. The other part he put against a wall and listened. He pulled it out of his ears with his jaw dropping.

"A mansion within a mansion." he whispered and pushed at the wall, which slid to the side and he smiled. Rachel and Jace got there the minute after that.

"What the hell-" Jace began and the Doctor stepped inside. Izzy tried to but couldn't seem to make it over. She frowned at the invisible barrier in front of her. Alec, Jace, and Rachel tried. Rachel was the only other one who made it through the barrier. Jace didn't seem to pleased by Rachel being alone with the Doctor.

"Ok, this is what will happen, take this and find the other passage ways. They all must lead to the same place." He said tossing Izzy the stethoscope. She caught it and hooked it around her neck. She gave a quick nod. Then she and Alec walked away, Jace remained, with a angry look.

"Don't worry, Jonathon, I wont get your girlfriend murdered." The Doctor said with an amused smiled. Rachel walked up to the barrier and looked at Jace. His eyes pleaded for her not to leave, she smiled a sort of forced smile.

"It will be ok. Go catch up with Iz and Alec." He locked eyes with her but he knew he had to leave with the others.

"I love you. Don't die." he said with a sort of laugh. He blew her a kiss and walked away. Rachel sighed and turned to the Doctor.

"Ready, Chase?" He asked pulling at his own coat. She smiled and followed him. The dark room became a bright green hallway and they followed it.

"So what do you think brought us here?" Rachel asked trying to break the silence.

"Chase, I have not a clue. But what fun is there in already knowing the monster your going to face?" he asked and walked faster, touching the walls as he went along.

"Monster? There's a monster?" Rachel asked trying to catch up with him.

"There's always a monster, Chase. Always." He said as his voice dropped down to a whisper. He walked up to the end of the hallway and placed his ear against it. The wall rose up so quickly the Doctor fell foreword. He laughed and looked up, Rachel stood there horrified. The Doctor instead of getting up crawled until they came to a plain sitting room.

* * *

><p>"So why do you think he uses a stethoscope?" Jace asked.<p>

"Maybe its because he really thinks he's a doctor." Alec said sarcastically.

"He's a know it all. I'm Mr. Oncoming Storm! I wear bow ties. I'm British!" Jace laughed while doing his best interpretation of the Doctor.

"Jace if you say one more word you will never see Rachel again, because you'll be dead." Izzy said whipping around. Her eyes met Jace's, and they were angry. Jace took a few steps back and he frowned.

"Calm down, Iz. No need to kill anyone."

"YOU! You need to shut up as well. You have no right to say anything against him. You want me to be happy? Well he makes me happy so shut up." He looked at her with a sadness.

"I thought I made you happy."

"Alec, you're my brother. You are different."

"How?"

"How do you think, Alec?"

"You are too obsessed with him."

"I love him. Now lets find another passage." She said quickly and walked a bit more and then she found another passage. She tried to cross but failed, Alec crossed and Jace couldn't either. Alec stood there angrily and finally turned about and went into the darkness. Jace and Izzy walked in utter silence, the turned the corner, expecting to see another wall but it wasn't that. It was a living room with a TV that was on and there was a man in a seat there. He turned the chair and grinned, showing his jagged fangs.

* * *

><p>"So why is there a living room?" Rachel asked, flopping down onto a couch.<p>

"It is a mansion, Chase, I do suppose they have enough money to have a sitting room." He said looking tentatively into the fire place. He knocked on the top of it and then spun around. He pulled out his sonic and scanned random items.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"Not a clue. There's something here. I'm not sure what it is but it's something. And we are missing it."

"Oh. Well that be different."

"Oh go learn some grammar, Chase! I need to find….a remote?"

"A remote?"

"For the tele I suppose. But why? There is no tele in here."

"Doctor, there's a TV right there."

"No, Chase. Its just a bookcase."

"There are no bookshelves in here!"

"Oh never mind it! We need to find….things! Oh I love things. You can ask anyone….."

"Doctor. Where the hell are we?"

"Chase, I have no idea. You?"

* * *

><p>"Your friends carry lots of emotion, don't they?" The man asked.<p>

"Yeah, sure. Now who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" Izzy asked in the nicest way possible.

"Oh Isabelle Lightwood. Your not quite what you are to become. I am Svan the Mute."

"But you can't be the Mute if your not mute." Jace added.

"Jace. You still don't even know who you are. That Rachel of yours cannot stop thinking about you….her emotions are vast. The pain of that Doctor fellow will be a wondrous dessert."

"YOUR GOING TO EAT THEM?" Jace hollered.

"IF YOU TRY YOU'LL DIE FIRST!" Izzy said trying to pull out her whip. But it wasn't there. She looked up and saw Svan had it in his slimy, old hands.

"Dare I whip you for your pain or my pleasure? Oh that will be done later. First to see what becomes of your lovers." He turned on the TV and images of Rachel and the Doctor sitting on a couch came onto the screen.

"What are you doing to them?" Jace asked reaching for his blades.

"Oh, nothing. Just making them feel. Draining them of emotion, then serving the flesh to my pets. They are such good helpers." Svan said with a grin and licked his lips. Izzy felt that she was going to hurl.

"What?" Jace asked feeling like death was shadowing his one love. The only thing in the entire universe that mattered.

* * *

><p>The Doctor leapt to his feet.<p>

"I heard a noise." he whispered.

"Doctor, no one else could get through the barrier." The she heard the sound of feet stomping about. "What was that?"

"I have no clue, Chase."

"I have this weird feeling, Doctor. Shouldn't I feel anticipation or fear? I feel nothing."

"Chase. Say that again."

"Shouldn't-"

"NO! The last part. Think about Jace." Rachel's cheeks blushed.

"See? You do feel something. Now look at me." He got very close to her face and pulled out the sonic and scanned her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked rather flatly.

"Something is draining your basic emotions. And if its draining your's" He said standing up very slowly and glancing around his shoulder. "Then it must be slowly draining mine."

"Master says you two needed a bit of joy…I mean a cup of tea. But then again there is an old saying that says there's always joy in a cup of tea." A tiny child in a small maids outfit said as she came in holding a tray of tea.

"Master? Who is this Master of yours?" The Doctor asked stooping down to her level.

"Master is a very smart man. He wants to help. But I don't suppose you've met him yet."

"No. No we haven't. Do you think I could see him sometime soon?" He asked with a bemused smile.

"No, Master doesn't like meeting strangers. If you stay long enough, then you wont be strangers." she said with a terrifying smile. She sat on the chair and smiled at Rachel and she frowned.

"Can we get rid of her? I hate kids." Rachel said, glaring at the child.

"Hate…that's a strong word. It makes me….sad. Do you feel sad too?"

" Chase, I don't think you should use emotional words."

"I cannot help it, Doctor. Its like she's ripping them out of me." Her glare intensified and morphed into a depressed state.

"No! No ripping of emotions!" The Doctor said with a smile. The little girl frowned and curtsied.

"Drink the tea. Master Orders It."

"I don't suggest you drink the tea, Chase." The Doctor said quietly. He on the other hand held the mug in his hands and waited till the child had left the room. A soft whisper sang through the room the moment she left.

"An invisible barrier from the one you love the most."

"Did you hear that?" Rachel asked, on the edge of her seat. The Doctor sprung up and scanned a vent he noticed.

"Of course I did. Now to see where our little singer could be…" He mumbled. The vent came off and the Doctor leapt up and jumped into it.

"Doctor? Where are the hell are you going? DOCTOR!"

"For crying out loud, Chase! I can hear you just fine!" He said popping his head out of the vent.

"Why are you going up there? There could be danger!"

"Danger is my middle name…or is it my 44th middle name? Oh no matter! Coming?" He asked, ducking back into the vent. Rachel frowned and stomped her foot until she heard the Doctor call her from the other side of the vent. She leapt up and crawled in the vent. The Doctor sat there, sonicing the vents. It opened and they climbed out.

"Doctor?" Rachel asked, barely making it out of the vent without tumbling over.

"Chase, I don't think we've left the room. We came back. So that means there is a time deluminatior on the other side of that vent. Which is funny, you would think the sonic would have picked it up." He said in a amused tone.

"Your not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense, you're just not keeping up." He smiled and ran to the TV.

"So how do you suppose you fix this insanity? You don't have anything."

"I'm perfectly covered. I have overconfidence," He said holding the remote. "this, and a small screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted."

"Oh shut up. Wait. This has to be a different room. There's actually a TV here."

"Chase, there was a Tele in here the whole time. Look at me, Chase, it seems to me that your emotions are withering."

"Withering? You keep swapping subjects! WHAT IS GOING…on? I need to lie down."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Its nothing. I'm just lightheaded."

"Rachel. I need you to get angry right now. Take into consideration that I may or may not really feel what I'm about to say. JACE WAYLAND IS THE SCUM OF THE EARTH AND…urm….UGLY!"

"So?"

"EXACTLY!"

* * *

><p>"Rachel Chase is almost complete. Her anger is slowly drained. Her fear is almost at its end. Love has lost and yet the Doctor stays strong." Svan said stroking his few black hairs on his head.<p>

"He's always strong. Now give Rachel back her emotions." Izzy said trying to break the bars on the cage she was trapped in. Jace sat on the opposite side of the room and he was also in a cage.

"Isabelle Lightwood. Do you want me to hurt your Doctor? The barriers are still intact and he cannot escape."

"Do you know what, Svan? I hate the Doctor but I know one thing he can stop anyone. I can't say that about anyone else. NOW LET ME OUT!" Jace said rattling his cage.

* * *

><p>Alec walked through the hallway and found a door. He opened it and saw the inside of the TARDIS. He never thought this ship could ever make him so happy. But the TARDIS screen on the dash was practically screaming.<p>

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! NO MORE SLEEPY BY!" The screen read. Alec cocked his head and shrugged. He wandered around the room and sat down on the floor to wait for the others. He noticed the TARDIS's warmth filled him and he smiled. His fears fleeted him and he closed his eyes. The TARDIS seemed to sing him to sleep. Which weirded him out a bit but he couldn't fight the sleep the TARDIS suggested.

* * *

><p>"Chase. Look at me! No! There has to be a last boost of emotion." The Doctor said pacing about.<p>

"I'm fine. No. I'm not am I?"

"Look at me. Last boost of emotion. You have to match it with someone else's. But what could you do?" The air in the room began to rush past them and Rachel got an idea. She couldn't help panicking on the inside for the lack of emotion. She looked at him, he was across the room. She managed to make it to her feet and almost fell over. But it was him. He caught her. She knew this would get her in a lot of trouble, but hey! Maybe Izzy would understand.

She looked at him as he stood her up. Then she pulled on his collar of his coat. Soon her lips met with his and emotion filled her completely. The Doctor's hand flailed and he pulled himself backwards.

"Why did you do that?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"Emotion boost?" she asked.

"Clever! But rather irrational, Chase. You have a boyfriend. And I have Izzy, my world, Chase. My world."

"I'm sorry! I had to!"

"No you didn't." The air in the room whooshed around them and the room disappeared. The Doctor whirled around to see Svan, Izzy, and Jace. Izzy and Jace remained in cages but Svan stood up. Izzy was glaring at Rachel.

"Ah, Doctor. How are you?" Svan asked.

"I'm going to tell you this once. Release Izzy and Jace." The Doctor said.

"How about not?" He held out a sonic blaster. He aimed it directly at the Doctor's head.

"Go ahead. Shoot me." the Doctor said leaning his head foreword and raised an eyebrow.

"Regeneration? Ha! I doubt it. I have two shots left. I can shoot you when you try to regenerate."

"Why? Why do you want to kill me?"

"No real reason except…..I enjoy a kill!" He shot the Doctor twice and he fell to the floor. Rachel stared at Svan and the now dead Doctor. Izzy was sobbing in the corner and Jace's face fell.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Because Rachel Chase, your nightmares are whatever I want them to be. So don't wake up." Svan said until the wall behind him became a sign. It had changed but it remained blank.

"Get out of my head."

"Never."

"YOU KILLED THE DOCTOR!" She snatched the whip out of his hands and tears streamed down her cheeks. She smacked him and he flinched. The sign began to glow. Rachel kicked his head and was trying to destroy him. Bright orange word spilled across the room, glowing and spinning around the room.

"Rachel Chase. Wake up. The Doctor needs you to wake up." The words combined and formed a women. She was tall and she smiled, her hand tapped Rachel's back.

"What? Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Or otherwise known as Idris. I'm here to wake you up. The Doctor will explain. WAKE UP!" She shook Rachel and the world around her faded.

_**Now my part. I am the TARDIS and you passed out. Your memory files were failing so I had to remind you of everything that has happened this past year. Sorry for the trouble. NOW WAKKE UPPPPPP! :D**_

Rachel laid on the TARDIS floor and her eyes fluttered open. Four heads stood placed together above her.

"Chase! WAKEY WAKEY CHICKEN BAKEY!" The Doctor said smiling.

"What? What happened?" Rachel asked.

"After you touched the star, you passed out. You kept mumbling star language. Not that wonderful of a language. Anyway! You lost that crown it gave you, so I'll send Jace to get it later!" The Doctor smiled. Next thing she knew is Jace's lips crushed against hers. She smiled and kissed him back, Jace helped her up. A clinking noise erupted underneath her. The Doctor saw the watch and his jaw hit the floor.

"How do you….where did you…..CHASE! WHAT? Tell me everything you know about this watch!" He said putting his head on hers. Rachel didn't know what to think, she just sighed.

"Nothing really. It was in a black box in my room. It belonged to my brother. And a voice in it told me not to open it."

"Of course. The person who used must have used a deception preceptor. Now Robert Chase, you said?"

"How do you know his name?"

"Oh you must have mentioned it. Then again I am the Timey Wimey Lord." He said with a grin.

"That you are, Sexy." Izzy said looping his arm around her waist. He blushed for a moment and then smiled.

"I think we ought to get some sleep first. Waaaaaaaaait, Izzy. I love you but there could be a Time Lord in here." He said holding her hand but staring at the watch.

"Huh?" Jace asked, barley paying attention.

"This is a Time Lord device. We use it to rewrite our DNA to…..change. And there is one in here. And that must mean your brother is a Time Lord."

"ROBERT! You have got to be joking." Rachel said annoyed.

"Well, then we better go ask." The Doctor said turning the Zig Zag Plotter. The TARDIS made its usual noise. Seconds later, the Doctor opened the door to show a neighborhood.

"No. No. Robert is not a Time Lord. The voice from the watch is female."

"As I said. It causes us to change." He smiled his usual smile of wit.

"Are you saying that he was once a girl?" Alec asked astounded.

"Have you ever been a girl, Doctor?" Jace mocked.

"No. I am one of the lucky ones."

"So where are the rest of you, Time Lords?"

"They were all killed in a Time War. I'm the very last. BUT NOT FOR LONG!" He said pulling out the watch and smiling to himself.

"So you have to meet Robert?"

"Oh yes I do. Its all NEW!" He smiled and walked about twenty feet away from them, then he paused and spun to them. "It might help if I was instructed to my destination. Unless all of you will come. Chase?"

"Coming." Rachel sighed and followed with the rest of the group.

"So where is your brother living now?"

"The Bronks. Down that way!" she pointed to the corner apartment complex. Jace caught up with her quickly and frowned.

"Are you sure about this? Do you really want ask your brother about this? Because if you don't I'll put a stop to it this very minute." He said looking at her in the eyes. He pushed back her bangs and put his hand underneath her chin.

"Its…its ok. I want answers, Jace. And this seems to be the only way to get them."

"I don't want you hurt, Cupcake."

"As much as I like sentimental moments, I would like to point out that we have to hurry. Robert could leave at any minute. You know how much he likes bars." Izzy interjected.

"He likes going out does he?" The Doctor asked amused.

"Oh yes he does. Now his room is 403." Rachel said trying to get them to focus and forget about her brother's delinquency and alcoholism. Jace could see the pain in her face and he smiled.

"Now lets go get some answers!" Jace said and pointed to the building. He had to be nice to the Doctor so Rachel would have some peace of mind. "Doctor? Ever tried to get buzzed in?"

"Can't say I have. Hmmm. I want to go press the button!"

"I have to talk though or he won't let us up."

"Then lets go see the things we have to do! Wait I think I mixed that up. Hmm let me think, what room? 403 YES!" His fingers danced about, Izzy stared upon him. She grinned and started towards the building. Jace intertwined his fingers with Rachel's and she blushed a dark red color. He felt awfully affectionate then but realized they had to continue on. Only holding hands for now.

They stood outside of the door of the complex and the Doctor scanned the buzz key. He huffed and Rachel pressed the right button because the Doctor seemed puzzled.

"Yeah?" Roberts gruff voice came in through the intercom.

"Robert? Its me. Can I come up?"

"Rach? Oh yeah of course!" There was a buzzing noise and the door opened. Rachel lead them to the elevator and they ascended upward. Finally the elevator stopped and they stepped out. All of them were silent and Rachel couldn't help feel nervous. Someone slipped their hand into hers, she expected to see Jace but it was Alec. She never really understood how much she needed and loved her friendship with Alec. He gave her an encouraging smile and she knocked on the door. The door swung open.

"Rachel! I missed you-who are all these people?" Robert asked, in the middle of hugging Rachel. He beamed at them but Rachel knew it was a very showy move.

"Um, a few friends. I have a couple questions and they need to be here." She said bluntly.

"Oh, come in then I guess." he answered, still questioning if he should of let them in. He would do anything for his sister, since their parents were….something. They all shuffled into the room and sat down. It was silent for a moment until Jace coughed and Rachel decided to speak.

"So I have a weird question. Do you know what a Time Lord is?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

"No." he answered looking away.

"Tell me if you know or not. I need an honest answer! Don't lie to me."

"Fine. I know what it is."

"How?"

"I can't tell you Rach."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Rachel said, pressing every button she could to get an answer.

"No. I won't tell you. I want to keep you safe."

"When you left me alone in a boarding school?"

"That was different!"

"No it wasn't. Tell me Robert."

"DAMMIT RACHEL! Stop asking!" Robert shouted.

"No…tell me right now." she felt bad for being so mean but he wasn't helping her at all."

"RACHEL!"

"Don't you dare keep a secret from me." Roberts face sagged and he looked down.

"You remember my ex-wife? Taylor?"

"No. Although I remember that bitch Alison you were married to."

"True. Taylor was with me such a long time ago. Now when I met her I thought she was either Nephilim or Downworlder. She wasn't either. She was a Time Lord." The Doctor who was sitting by the bookshelf, admiring the former Shadowhunter's book collection, perked up.

"Wait seriously?" Izzy asked not understanding the irony of her question.

"She was only 702 when she left. But something happened before she could. She saved my life and made it look like I saved hers. Then she said she had to go and do something. She took me to her house-thing and pulled out a watch. She said she was dying but had a way she might not die. She didn't like regenerating, she always told me so. But she sounded like she was in agony. Before she used the watch she told me to set the coordinates for some time war thing. After I did she came back to me. She asked me who I was. I jumped out of her ship thing and sent her off. I was terrified of what could happen. Then this man came up to me one day and said Taylor Chase was dead. No body…but a watch was found. I locked it away and Maryse didn't approve of Taylor and the Time Lords. She never found the watch. I left it at the Institute and…." Robert couldn't manage any other words. The Doctor stood up, with the face of recollection.

"Taylor….Taylor…Taylor. Taylor Hoff? No! Don't tell me. Tayloooooorr….. Taylor Trix? She gave herself that name. She was known on Gallifrey as the Night." The Doctor said. "She was one of the bravest of our kind."

"Roby? Robert? Why did I never know her?" Rachel asked.

"She was with me when you were in school. I traveled with her and we finally got married." He said with a tear rolling down his cheek. She wiped it away and smiled.

"Now I get it. I found the watch, Robert."

"What?"

"It was in a black box with our crest on it. I finally opened it. I have it with me."

"WHERE IS IT?"

"Robert. I don't think it will bring her back." Rachel said touching his arm.

"It won't but it has enough time energy to make anyone into a Time Lord. Or if it sits any longer it will kill every living thing." The Doctor said holding onto the watch.

"I won't get Taylor but you can change me into a time thing? I'd rather not." Robert said regaining his composure.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to it to you. Izzy Lightwood. How would you like to be a Time Lord?" He said smiling.

* * *

><p>Izzy paced around Robert's small kitchen. Rachel sat on a counter watching her.<p>

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"That bad."

"Oh shut up Rachel."

"Why do you not want to be a Time Lord?"

"Because I'll leave Alec and Jace. Mom and Dad too. Then there's you."

"Ouch."

"Sorry. I want to change no doubt about it but I can't leave Alec. But I can't take him with me."

"Why?"

"He won't like it. He'll complain. I want him happy. If he comes he won't be happy, if I leave him he won't be happy. I want to be happy too."

"Be selfish. I hate to say this but Alec needs to learn to be on his own."

"You sure?"

"Well here's a thought. You can change into a Time Lord. But that does not mean you have to leave. I know you don't like my advice, but this time I'm right."

"You actually sound right."

"Its cuz I am."

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiled as Izzy came in the room. Alec was sitting in the corner next to Jace who was consoling him. Robert had a pile of photos in his hand, he seemed oblivious to everyone else in the room. Izzy smiled with a sound decision in mind.<p>

"I'll be a Time Lord. But only if Alec will say he won't be mad. If he will willingly let me change." Alec froze in horror. Jace looked at him and sighed. Alec closed his eyes and debated.

I can't let her go. She's my sister and I can't let her go! I don't want to be alone in the world. I know I have Rachel and Jace but how can I let her go with this Doctor. Yes he is good to her but I don't want her hurt. I want her safe and only I can do that. I can keep her safe. But….she may hate me. I don't want her to hate me. I have to let her change.

"Izzy. You can. I give you my consent." he said very stricken voice.

"You sure?" Izzy said walking up to him slowly.

"Anything for your happiness." Izzy wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Thank you! You are so amazing. I can't believe it! THANK YOU!" She found it funny how she asked him. It seemed as if he were the older one now. And she didn't mind it one bit. She ran to the Doctor.

"So how do I change?"

"To the TARDIS!" The Doctor said running out of the room with his arm in the air. Everyone followed and Rachel stayed. Jace lingered at the door.

"Your gonna be ok?" Rachel asked Robert.

"Yeah. But you should stop by more often." he said meekly.

"I will." she kissed him on his cheek and she walked out of the room. Jace greeted her with a gentle kiss. "Do you think Izzy did the right thing?"

"That depends on what you think is right. I don't think we'll ever know any different."

"You seem too insightful today."

"Just trying to help, Cupcake. Now come on!" He dragged her down the TARDIS. They opened the door and Izzy was on the floor. Alec, with a petrified look cast upon his face, had his hand on his sisters arm. The Doctor was still pressing buttons on the TARDIS dash. His face had concern written all over it. Rachel felt Jace rush to Izzy and she could not move.

"3! 2! 1!…done. She'll be ok. It will take her a few hours to take it all in." The Doctor said sighing and picking her up and taking her out of the room. Alec's eyes were gleaming and Rachel took his hand.

"Alec?"

"What?" he asked harshly.

"The Doctor says she'll be ok."

"But she was screaming and riding on the floor. And I-I couldn't do anything. I shouldn't have allowed this. I should of said no and had her hate me. But at least then she'd be safe."

"Its not your fault. You didn't know how it was going to change her. For all know is she could of drank something and changed."

"I swore I would protect her. I swore. She's my sister!"

"Shhhhhhh." Rachel said hugging him close. Jace had trekked into the other room and followed the Doctor out. Alec gave a low cry and Rachel knew he wouldn't listen to reason. The next few hours were filled of sadness and anticipation.

* * *

><p>Izzy opened her eyes to a surprisingly sunny room. All yellow with a white trim, she sat up. She felt a little out of sync with her legs. Which had thrust her out of the bed and she sat down once more. Her legs made her stand. Then they gave from under her and she flopped onto the bed. There was a knock at the door, she shuffled herself back into the bed.<p>

"Come in."

"Hi. It's only me. Are you alright?" The Doctor said coming in with a cup of tea and a strained face.

"Yeah. I don't know but I feel like I've slept for months."

"Well that's how Time Lords usually feel after regeneration. But you can't regenerate, My dear Izzy. The watch was getting to old. The regenerations kept it going on and on. You my love, will have to stay the exact same for a very long time." He set down the tea and pecked her cheek. She blushed and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"That's alright. I didn't really want to regenerate."

"I wouldn't want you too. Your beauty shouldn't be messed with. Now your brother is rather cross with me. Would you care to speak with him?" She nodded and The Doctor left the room. A few minutes later Alec busted into the room.

"Izzy! You shouldn't of done that. I shouldn't of let that mad man touch you. I'm so sorry." He dropped by her side next to the bed. Izzy reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes. His eyes were still red and wet.

"Alec! Don't cry. I'm alright. The pain is gone. I'll be perfectly fine."

"No. Not unless you were back to who you were. Why did I let you do this?"

"Alec. Lets face it. This would still have happened without your permission. I love you. But I need to be with him." her eyes turned doughy and he couldn't feel bad anymore.

"But your going to leaved with him aren't you?" he said numbly. Izzy would have answered but Jace busted into the room.

"IZZY!"

"Hi Jace."

"So can you walk?" he asked and she leaped out of bed.

"I guess so!" Alec didn't like amused but he stood by his sister to catch her if she fell.

"Then my Time Lordess! I suppose you learn how to drive this thing…..and maybe make a map so I don't get lost."

"Jace, she would be called Time Lady. Lordess isn't a word." Rachel interjected from the frame of the door.

"And a wonderful Time Lady she is." The Doctor said through an intercom system. "Now we have to get some things sorted out. Come back to the control room. Fun word that is! Control room! Wait that's two word isn't it? Hmmm…" the intercom system shut off. They all started for the room.

"So are you all going to come with us?" The Doctor asked. Alec winced at the 'us' in the sentence.

"No. I think it would be amazing to go on more trips. But I made Jace come with me and now it's my turn to do what he wants. Alec, you have to come too or Maryse would have a conniption fit." Rachel said grasping Jace's hand. Alec looked strained and gave a very abrupt nod.

"Us?" Izzy asked quietly.

"Yes, My Dear Izzy. Us. The last Time Lords in existence. Right?" The Doctor began to look hopeless.

"Um, yes. Us." she gave him a bright smile and heard Alec whimper.

"Then alright! I'll take the TARDIS back to the Institute and drop them off. Then I can give you an official tour."

* * *

><p>The TARDIS shook and then landed very quickly. Izzy offered to walk them back and say goodbye. When they got there, Izzy embraced Jace and Rachel. They went inside and she turned to Alec, she threw her arms around him and cried.<p>

"Goodbye. I swear I'll be back. It maybe the very moment I leave but I will show up again." She pulled back and tried to leave but Alec held her wrist.

"Alec. You have to let me go." She said pulling her hand away and practically ran off. She didn't want to have to say goodbye, she wanted to have him happy but not needing her.

"Izzy! DON'T GO!" He said chasing her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"I love you, sweetie. But there is a life out there that is perfect for me. And I swear I won't be gone long." She kissed his forehead but he wouldn't let go.

"But-but what if I miss you? What if I need you? What if the Doctor can't protect you like I-" He asked but Izzy cut him off.

"Alec. You need to let me go. I love you, but I want to go…please?" she brushed his hair aside and hugged him. Alec couldn't manage to hug her back, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Izzy felt his tears that dripped onto her cheek.

"But Izzy- I need you."

"No you don't. You have managed it before. And I'll be back in about a day or so…..if not. I'm sorry. Time machine, remember?" She said walking him closer to the TARDIS. She opened the door and stepped in. She whispered a goodbye.

"Bye, Izzy."

"Love you Alec." As the TARDIS began to dematerialize Alec grabbed for the door. He couldn't go in but now Izzy and Alec could see one another.

"Go Alec! Live!" she shouted and then disappeared. Alec sunk to the floor. A blue haze wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>"Magnus?"<p>

"Hello!"

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Izzy."

"Of all the trouble in the world. You ended up with Isabelle Lightwood."

* * *

><p>"Doctor?"<p>

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!"

"Geronimo!" He then gave her the single most charming smile she ever saw.

* * *

><p>"Jace?"<p>

"Yeah Rach?"

"Are you sure that Izzy did the right thing?" Jace stood up and kissed her head. He took her hand and walked her to the library.

"I think, we shouldn't think about it anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes." His tongue plunged into her mouth which she greeted with a sigh. She pulled back for a moment.

"So you weren't mad about me dragging you around all space and time?"

"Never Cupcake." Then he couldn't keep his hands off her and she liked that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As they say in French. Fin. The End<strong>_.


End file.
